


Free Warrior Cat's Characters

by Storm54



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 18,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27671749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storm54/pseuds/Storm54
Summary: These are characters I generated on https://perchance.org/warriorcats-character-generatorA character per chapter.
Kudos: 4





	1. Oatclaw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oatclaw's story.

Basics  
Name: Oatclaw  
Gender: tom  
Sexuality: straight  
Rank: medicine cat  
Age: 24 moons

Apperance  
Oatclaw is a very small, thickset tom. His fur is white. It is fluffy and extremly long. He has a round face with round bright yellow eyes. He has a light voice and a smoky scent. Oatclaw has very large ears. He is considered beautiful by most, especially in his own Clan. He is blind.

Personality  
Oatclaw values his family the most. He is slightly more extroverted. In conversations, he is unfriendly, gallant and mean. He is guided by his heart, often passionate and fiery. His world view is slightly more pessimistic. He is pruposeful, challenging, religious, maternal, uncritical and pretentious. Oatclaw is somewhat clever, which reflects in his decisions, skills and conversations. He collects shells to put them in his nest. Oatclaw is usually in favour of what follows the Warrior Code. He has a secret mate whom he loves, but no kits. He doesn't care that he is breaking the Medicine Cat Code

Backstory  
Oatkit was born to his mother, Quickfish and his mother, Gorsepelt along with his sister, Jaykit. His relationship with his sister was going badly, he bullied Jaykit. Quickfish was too lenient, while Gorsepelt was lenient. Oatkit was closer to Gorsepelt, but he also had a good relationship with Quickfish. After Copperpaw's sister died, Oatkit was there to comfort her. They became friends and vented a lot to each other. During his kithood, Oatkit spent a large amount of time helping the medicine cat.  
Oatkit reached the age of an apprentice and became Oatpaw. He decided to become a medicine cat and recieved Lizardgaze as his mentor. She was tough on him and unfortunately sometimes pushed too hard. Lizardgaze was amazing at healing but Oatpaw's healing became great. She spent a lot of time on teaching him how to calm cats down. Oatpaw's friendship with Copperpaw stopped abruptly when she ran away from the Clan.  
Oatpaw became Oatclaw at 13 moons old and Jaypaw became Jaydust 5 moons before him. He started talking to Adderdust, a warrior in her Clan a lot after he became the medicine cat. They slowly became friends, and over the course of many moons realized how much they have in common and how well they fit together. She wasn't sure about becoming mates with a medicine cat, but Oatclaw convinced her.  
Oatclaw found a cure for the dreaded blackcough. He was stung by a bee when he tried to gather honey and had to run away.

Family  
Mother: Quickfish - a golden and brown she-cat (alive)  
Mother: Gorsepelt - a white she-cat (alive)  
Sister: Jaydust - a golden-brown ticked tabby she-cat (alive)  
Mate: Adderdust - a white she-cat with fawn patches (alive)


	2. Willowmoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Willowmoon's story.

Basics  
Name: Willowmoon  
Gender: she-cat  
Sexuality: bisexual  
Rank: queen  
Age: 57 moons

Apperance  
Willowmoon is a large, wiry she-cat. Her fur is white, with black patches. It is well-groomed and very short. She has a circular face with large leaf-green eyes. She has a smoky voice and a funky scent. Willowmoon has very large ears. She is considered gorgeous by most, especially in her own Clan.

Personality  
Willowmoon values love the most. She is somewhat extroverted. In conversations, she is funny, open and talkative. She is guided by her heart, often temperamental and warm. Her world view is slightly more pessimistic. She is perceptive, disciplined, moralistic, mellow, scornful and malicious. Willowmoon is of average intelligence, which reflects in her decisions, skills and conversations. She has a vast knowledge of herbs and illnesses, much higher than her rank requires. Willowmoon doesn't talk about her opinions often, but when she does it is almost always in favour of war. She lovea her kits and mate and would like to have a few more litters.

Backstory  
Willowkit was born to her father, Bluejaw and her mother, Sharpfin along with her sister, Larkkit and her brother, Stormkit. Her relationship with her sister was going badly, she ignored Larkkit. Her relationship with her brother was going badly, she was bullied by Stormkit. Bluejaw was too controling, while Sharpfin was nurturing. Willowkit was closer to Bluejaw, but she also had a good relationship with Sharpfin. She and another kit in the nursery that was about the same age, Furzekit, often challenged each other. Willowkit won most of the contests, which lead to their relationship becoming one of bitterness and jealousy. During her kithood, Willowkit loved playing tag with the other kits in the nursery.  
Willowkit reached the age of an apprentice and became Willowpaw. She recieved Spiderflower as her mentor. He was sympathetic and always provided support for Willowpaw. Spiderflower mostly focused on climbing while somewhat neglecting fighting. After Willowpaw and Furzepaw became apprentices, their rivarly seemed too childish to continue. They apologized to each other and after talking for a while, found that they enjoyed spending time together. Willowpaw was only one moon old when her mother, Sharpfin encountered a dog and was slain in the battle. Willowpaw didn't feel that strongly about her death but was still shocked by it.  
Willowpaw became Willowmoon, Larkpaw became Larkheart and Stormpaw became Stormthorn. She first really talked to Rockbright when she stepped on Willowmoon's tail. The conversation that quickly kicked off was enjoyable for both and they quickly became friends. After a few moons, Rockbright confessed her feelings to Willowmoon and they became mates. Willowmoon had three kits, Rabbitkit, a lovely son, Ripplekit, a beautiful daughter and Cloudykit, a wonderful son. Both she and Rockbright cared for them, although Rockbright spent more time with them. Willowmoon still formed a good relationship with Rabbitkit, Ripplekit and Cloudykit, though. She was almost killed by a rogue and became scared of them ever since. She became unhappy in the Clan for a while and considered leaving, but eventually decided against it. Willowmoon got an apprentice with the name of Ratpaw.

Family  
Father: Bluejaw - a golden and brown tom (alive)  
Mother: Sharpfin - a deep cream ticked tabby she-cat (dead)  
Sister: Larkheart - a grey, almost black spotted tabby she-cat (alive)  
Brother: Stormthorn - a very pale orange mackerel tabby tom (alive)  
Mate: Rockbright - a white she-cat (alive)  
Son: Rabbitkit - a yellow and ginger tom (alive)  
Daughter: Ripplekit - a silver rosetted tabby she-cat (alive)  
Son: Cloudykit - a ginger and grey tom (alive)


	3. Thrusheyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thrusheyes's story.

Basics  
Name: Thrusheyes  
Gender: she-cat  
Sexuality: gay  
Rank: warrior  
Age: 51 moons

Apperance  
Thrusheyes is a massive, skinny she-cat. Her fur is very pale fawn. It is silky and semi-long. She has a round face with narrow honey yellow eyes. She has a smooth voice and a sour scent. Thrusheyes has a scarred pelt. She is considered intimidating by most, especially in her own Clan.

Personality  
Thrusheyes values devotion to StarClan the most. She is introverted. In conversations, she is kind, honest and unfriendly. She is guided by her head, often calm and level-headed. Her world view is somewhat pessimistic. She is cooperative, intuitive, stern, romantic, irresponsible and small-thinking. Thrusheyes is of average intelligence, which reflects in her decisions, skills and conversations. She has an affinity for water. Thrusheyes will always support whatever helps her Clan the most, even if it harms other Clans. She has a mate that she loves, and she would like to have kits later.

Backstory  
Thrushkit was born to her mother, Rustystreak and her mother, Thornleg along with her brother, Yellowkit and her sister, Loudkit. Her relationship with her brother was great, she sneaked out of camp with Yellowkit. Her relationship with her sister was great, she sneaked out of camp with Loudkit. Rustystreak was uninvolved, while Thornleg was too controling. Thrushkit was closer to Rustystreak, but she also had a good relationship with Thornleg. During a snowstorm, Thornleg went out of the camp to hunt. The blizzard soon became even worse while she was out of the camp. Once it ended, her body was found next to a large oak tree, frozen to death. Thrushkit didn't feel that strongly about her death but was still shocked by it. She tried to become friends with an apprentice called Sunnypaw, but she ignored her. This didn't affect Thrushkit much. During her kithood, Thrushkit spent a lot of time with the apprentices, trying to learn their training ahead of time.  
Thrushkit reached the age of an apprentice and became Thrushpaw. She recieved Shadowstreak as her mentor. He was kind but somewhat ignored Thrushpaw. Shadowstreak mostly focused on fishing while somewhat neglecting swimming. Thrushpaw was very busy during her apprenticeship and didn't have time to become particularly close to any of the other apprentices.  
Thrushpaw became Thrusheyes, Yellowpaw became Yellowhawk and Loudpaw became Loudspark. She first really talked to Slatefoot when she stepped on Thrusheyes's tail. The conversation that quickly kicked off was enjoyable for both and they quickly became friends. After a few moons, Thrusheyes confessed her feelings to Slatefoot and they became mates. She was almost killed by an eagle and became scared of them ever since. Thrusheyes had a fight with her friend that got both of them punished, which she thought was unfair.

Family  
Mother: Rustystreak - a yellow and golden she-cat (alive)  
Mother: Thornleg - a dark sandy classic tabby she-cat (dead)  
Brother: Yellowhawk - a very pale tortoiseshell tom (alive)  
Sister: Loudspark - a pale sandy she-cat (alive)  
Mate: Slatefoot - a white she-cat with very dark ginger patches (alive)


	4. Sneezeice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sneezeice's story.

Basics  
Name: Sneezeice  
Gender: she-cat  
Sexuality: straight  
Rank: elder  
Age: 98 moons

Apperance  
Sneezeice is a tall, lanky she-cat. Her fur is black and ginger with a mackerel tabby pattern. It is shiny and very short. She has a circular face with round honey yellow eyes. She has a refined voice and a floral scent. Sneezeice has small ears. She is considered plain by most, especially in other Clans.

Personality  
Sneezeice values devotion to StarClan the most. She is somewhat extroverted. In conversations, she is sassy, sympathetic and tactless. She is guided by her head, often stoic and level-headed. Her world view is slightly more optimistic. She is flexible, respectful, whimsical, stern, submissive and difficult. Sneezeice is somewhat clever, which reflects in her decisions, skills and conversations. She is prone to be fidgeting when nervous. Sneezeice is usually in favour of what follows the Warrior Code. She has a mate and kits, whom she loves, but doesn't want another litter.

Backstory  
Sneezekit was born to her mother, Marshmist and her father, Featherspark along with her sister, Ivykit. Her relationship with her sister was going badly, she constantly argued with Ivykit. Marshmist was too lenient, while Featherspark was lenient. Sneezekit was very close with Featherspark and never bonded much with Marshmist. She tried to become good friends with multiple kits and apprentices, but none of the friendships became close or lasted for long. During her kithood, Sneezekit's favourite activity was practicing her hunting.  
Sneezekit reached the age of an apprentice and became Sneezepaw. She recieved Juniperface as her mentor. He was lenient and always provided support for Sneezepaw. Juniperface mostly focused on swimming while somewhat neglecting fighting. Sneezepaw became quite popular with the apprentices, but didn't manage to form a close friendship with any of them.  
Sneezepaw became a warrior at the same time as Ivypaw. Sneezepaw became Sneezeice and Ivypaw became Ivyleaf. Unfortunately, while on patrol, Ivyleaf was crushed by falling boulders during a landslide. Sneezeice missed her sister but coped quite well. On a lone walk through the territory, she met a loner called Dapple. Instead of chasing his off, Sneezeice decided to talk to him for a while. They hit it off and Sneezeice regularly sneaked out of camp to talk to him, slowly falling in love. After many moons, Dapple joined the Clan and recieved the name of Dapplerun and their relationship became official. Sneezeice had two kits, Badgerkit, a lovely son and Sorrelkit, a beautiful son. She and Dapplerun cared for them very well. Sneezeice in particular enjoyed spending time with Badgerkit and Sorrelkit, raising them, telling them stories and playing with them. They formed a beautiful bond that lasted until the end of their lives. She spent a large amount of time improving her running. After becoming friends with a kittypet, Sneezeice explored a two-leg house. She found it fascinating. She retired at the age of 65 due to old age.

Family  
Mother: Marshmist - a white she-cat (alive)  
Father: Featherspark - a tawny and black classic tabby tom (alive)  
Sister: Ivyleaf - a white she-cat with black patches (dead)  
Mate: Dapplerun - a tawny and grey tom (alive)  
Son: Badgerclaw - a very pale tortoiseshell mackerel tabby tom (alive)  
Son: Sorrelheather - a white tom with dusky brown patches (alive)


	5. Minkear

Basics  
Name: Minkear  
Gender: tom  
Sexuality: bisexual  
Rank: warrior  
Age: 32 moons

Apperance  
Minkear is a small, lithe tom. His fur is dark ginger, with white ears and a white ear. It is dull and short. He has a circular face with small deep blue eyes. He has a roaring voice and a sweet scent. Minkear has one hooked tooth. He is considered average-looking by most, especially in his own Clan.

Personality  
Minkear values his family the most. He is somewhat introverted. In conversations, he is amiable, soft-spoken and inconsiderate. He is guided by his head, often cool and reserved. His world view is very optimistic. He is dedicated, capable, absentminded, competitive, quirky and childish. Minkear is of average intelligence, which reflects in his decisions, skills and conversations. He enjoys taking naps. Minkear's opinions are easily swayed, but he speaks about them often. He has a mate that he loves, and he would like to have kits later.

Backstory  
Minkkit was born to his father, Eelpuddle and his father, Webspots along with his brother, Duskkit. His relationship with his brother was great, he explored the camp together with Duskkit. Eelpuddle was too lenient, while Webspots was spoiling him. Minkkit was close to both of his parents. He and Yellowkit were born in the same moon. She always teased Minkkit, who gave back as good as he got. They constantly insulted and challenged each other to the point where their apprentice ceremonies were delayed until they matured. During his kithood, Minkkit enjoyed listening to stories from the elders and learning about Clan history.  
Minkkit reached the age of an apprentice and became Minkpaw. He recieved Hazelleaf as his mentor. She was harsh on him and unfortunately sometimes pushed too hard. Hazelleaf mostly focused on climbing while somewhat neglecting tracking. After Minkpaw and Yellowpaw became apprentices, their rivarly seemed too childish to continue. They apologized to each other and after talking for a while, found that they enjoyed spending time together.  
Minkpaw became a warrior later than Duskpaw by one moon. Minkpaw became Minkear and Duskpaw became Duskblaze. The dawn patrol found Duskblaze's murdered body by the two-leg place, which launched an investigation. The killer was found to be Wolfmask, whom was exiled as punishment. The motive was sadism. Minkear felt fairly apathetic about this. He and Yellowwing started spending a lot of time together. They became even closer than they had been before, so it wasn't much of a surprise for Minkear when she confessed her feelings to him and he accepted. He thought a cat from another Clan was cute. He fell into a cave and hurt his foot.

Family  
Father: Eelpuddle - a black and brown tom (alive)  
Father: Webspots - a reddish rosetted tabby tom (alive)  
Brother: Duskblaze - a very dark sandy tom (dead)  
Mate: Yellowwing - a tawny and cream she-cat (alive)


	6. Coalstar

Basics  
Name: Coalstar  
Gender: tom  
Sexuality: straight  
Rank: leader  
Age: 71 moons

Apperance  
Coalstar is a tall, lanky tom. His fur is very pale tortoiseshell with a spotted tabby pattern. It is fuzzy and semi-long. He has a round face with narrow olive eyes. He has a sweet voice and a fishy scent. Coalstar has folded ears. He is considered attractive by most, especially in other Clans.

Personality  
Coalstar values loyalty the most. He is slightly more introverted. In conversations, he is aggressive, dramatic and quiet. He is guided by his heart, often temperamental and fiery. His world view is somewhat pessimistic. He is dynamic, benevolent, soft, tough, anxious and quirky. Coalstar is of average intelligence, which reflects in his decisions, skills and conversations. He loves to eat grass. Coalstar hates violence, even if he understands that it is sometimes necessary. However, he will always try to avoid war and battles. He thinks that he is too busy to have a mate or kits.

Backstory  
Coalkit was born to his mother, Crowrapid and his mother, Amberleaf along with his brother, Deerkit and his sister, Mothkit. His relationship with his brother was alright, he sometimes played with Deerkit. His relationship with his sister was great, he always talked to Mothkit. Crowrapid was nurturing, while Amberleaf was stern. Coalkit was closer to Crowrapid, but he also had a good relationship with Amberleaf. He quickly bonded with another kit in the nursery called Frostkit. Frostkit was flexible and sweet, and Coalkit trusted her with all of his secrets and chatted together very often. In only a moon's time, they became inseparable and did almost everything together. During his kithood, Coalkit's favourite activity was practicing his fighting moves.  
Coalkit reached the age of an apprentice and became Coalpaw. He recieved Spidertalon as his mentor. She was sympathetic but somewhat ignored Coalpaw. Spidertalon mostly focused on swimming while somewhat neglecting fighting. A few moons after becoming an apprentice, Coalpaw noticed that Frostpaw was ignoring him. Coalpaw peacefully confronted her and their friendship turned into dislike.  
Coalpaw became Coaltalon, Deerpaw became Deerfern and Mothpaw became Mothsun. Coaltalon had just become a warrior when Amberleaf was run over by a monster. He missed his mother but coped quite well. After spending some time together on border and hunting patrols, he noticed that Frostleg was self-sufficent and that she was very attractive with her smoky black fur. Coaltalon tried to spend some more time with Frostleg to get to know her better, but she refused to talk to Coaltalon more than she had to. Their rivarly had grown too strong to fix it after so long.  
He won a Clan-wide competition in running and became highly respected after. He got lost outside of the territory after a hawk chased them away from it. Thankfully, he managed to find his way back. Coaltalon got an apprentice with the name of Dovepaw. He became a deputy at the age of 24 because of his leadership skills after the old one died of an illness. Coaltalon became a leader with the name of Coalstar at the age of 39 and is generally considered to be a good leader.

Family  
Mother: Crowrapid - a white she-cat (alive)  
Mother: Amberleaf - a tawny and cream she-cat (dead)  
Brother: Deerfern - a white tom with dark cream patches (alive)  
Sister: Mothsun - a white she-cat with pale yellow patches (alive)


	7. Lostclaw

Basics  
Name: Lostclaw  
Gender: she-cat  
Sexuality: straight  
Rank: warrior  
Age: 38 moons

Apperance  
Lostclaw is a big, wiry she-cat. Her fur is rich gray, with a white chest and a white on chest. It is rough and semi-long. She has a round face with small ice blue eyes. She has a soft voice and a leafy scent. Lostclaw has ripped off ears. She is considered intimidating by most, especially in her own Clan. She is mute.

Personality  
Lostclaw values herself the most. She is somewhat introverted. In conversations, she is timid, soft-spoken and quiet. She is guided by her heart, often temperamental and spontaneous. Her world view is very optimistic. She is methodical, self-reliant, demanding, religious, inert and intolerant. Lostclaw is somewhat dull, which reflects in her decisions, skills and conversations. Her favourite fresh-kill is vole. Lostclaw hates violence, even if she understands that it is sometimes necessary. However, she will always try to avoid war and battles. She has a mate and kits, whom she loves, but doesn't want another litter.

Backstory  
Lostkit was born to her father, Cherrythorn and her mother, Creekhare. Cherrythorn was lenient, while Creekhare was sympathetic to her. Lostkit didn't have a good relationship with with either of her parents. She tried to become good friends with multiple kits and apprentices, but none of the friendships became close or lasted for long. During her kithood, Lostkit liked to sneak out of the camp and explore with other kits in the nursery. She wasn't ever caught.  
Lostkit reached the age of an apprentice and became Lostpaw. She recieved Spottedstorm as her mentor. She was kind and always provided support for Lostpaw. Spottedstorm mostly focused on fighting while somewhat neglecting climbing. Lostpaw and Nutpaw became apprentices at around the same time and they quickly bonded. The two best friends often taught each other the things they learned that day.  
Lostpaw became Lostclaw at 13 moons. She started talking to Barkpuddle, a warrior in her Clan a lot after she became a warrior. They slowly became friends due to how gentle he was. Over the course of many moons realized how much they have in common and how well they fit together. During a pretty dusk, Barkpuddle confessed his feelings to Lostclaw and they became mates. Lostclaw had three kits, Cloverkit, a lovely son, Cedarkit, a beautiful daughter and Windkit, a wonderful son. She and Barkpuddle cared for them very well. Lostclaw in particular enjoyed spending time with Cloverkit, Cedarkit and Windkit, raising them, telling them stories and playing with them. They formed a beautiful bond that lasted until the end of their lives. Lostclaw chased a rabbit into another Clan's territory, which strained relations with that Clan for a few moons. She spent a large amount of time improving her climbing.

Family  
Father: Cherrythorn - a black and grey rosetted tabby tom (alive)  
Mother: Creekhare - a black and fawn she-cat (alive)  
Mate: Barkpuddle - a white tom (alive)  
Son: Cloversun - a fawn and tawny tom (alive)  
Daughter: Cedartooth - a white she-cat (alive)  
Son: Windscar - a cream tom (alive)


	8. Swifttgaze

Basics  
Name: Swiftgaze  
Gender: tom  
Sexuality: bisexual  
Rank: elder  
Age: 78 moons

Apperance  
Swiftgaze is a short, sturdy tom. His fur is deep golden with a rosetted tabby pattern. It is silky and extremly long. He has a circular face with circular jade eyes. He has a light voice and a leafy scent. Swiftgaze has a fluffy tail. He is considered average-looking by most, especially in his own Clan.

Personality  
Swiftgaze values his family the most. He is introverted. In conversations, he is secretive, introspective and cynical. He is guided by his heart, often spontaneous and moody. His world view is somewhat pessimistic. He is pruposeful, decisive, predictable, innocent, shortsighted and wishful. Swiftgaze is ignorant, which reflects in his decisions, skills and conversations. His favourite season is leaf-fall. Swiftgaze doesn't have any strong opinions on Clan politics and prefers to stay out of them as much as possible. He has a mate that he loves, and he would like to have kits later.

Backstory  
Swiftkit was born to his mother, Smalltalon and his father, Crookedacorn along with his brother, Cricketkit and his brother, Nightkit. His relationship with his brother was going badly, he was bullied by Cricketkit. His relationship with his brother was great, he explored the camp together with Nightkit. Smalltalon was nurturing, while Crookedacorn was kind. Swiftkit was very close with Smalltalon and never bonded much with Crookedacorn. He started a friendship with a kit called Willowkit, but it turned into dislike that lasted for quite a long time due to him being too fearful. They insulted each other constantly for the rest of his kithood. During his kithood, Swiftkit enjoyed listening to stories from the elders and learning about Clan history.  
Swiftkit reached the age of an apprentice and became Swiftpaw. He recieved Squirrelwhisper as his mentor. She was tough on him, but always had Swiftpaw's best interests in mind. Squirrelwhisper mostly focused on tracking while somewhat neglecting hunting. Swiftpaw and Dewpaw became apprentices at around the same time and they quickly bonded. The two best friends often trained together. Swiftpaw was only six moons old when his mother, Smalltalon encountered an enemy Clan cat and was slain in the battle. Her death affected Swiftpaw deeply, and he was overwhelmed with grief for a long time.  
Swiftpaw became Swiftgaze, Cricketpaw became Cricketnut and Nightpaw became Nightrun. He started competing with Willowtail more as he became a warrior. This meant that they spent a lot of time together and eventually started talking to each other. It shocked Swiftgaze and Willowtail how well they fit together and their rivarly became much more friendly. This quickly led to them becoming mates. Inexplicably, he ate a strange plant and got sick. Swiftgaze fought in a rat raid, which was unsuccessful. He retired at the age of 57 due to old age.

Family  
Mother: Smalltalon - a very pale tortoiseshell she-cat (dead)  
Father: Crookedacorn - a golden and fawn tom (alive)  
Brother: Cricketnut - a dark fawn tom (alive)  
Brother: Nightrun - a ginger and grey classic tabby tom (alive)  
Mate: Willowtail - a brown and golden mackerel tabby tom (alive)


	9. Goldmoon

Basics  
Name: Goldmoon  
Gender: tom  
Sexuality: straight  
Rank: warrior  
Age: 33 moons

Apperance  
Goldmoon is a tiny, slender tom. His fur is gray, with white ears and a white chest. It is lush and long. He has a triangular face with circular turquoise eyes. He has a smooth voice and a delicate scent. Goldmoon has small ears. He is considered attractive by most, especially in his own Clan.

Personality  
Goldmoon values friendship the most. He is mostly introverted. In conversations, he is charismatic, sympathetic and compassionate. He is guided by his head, often cool and callous. His world view is very pessimistic. He is dutiful, patient, unpredicatable, whimsical, regretful and childish. Goldmoon is intelligent, which reflects in his decisions, skills and conversations. He enjoys the rain, despite most others hating it. Goldmoon keeps quiet about his opinions on anything related to Clan politics, because he doesn't trust himself to have the correct opinion. He would like to have kittens but doesn't like the idea of having a mate.

Backstory  
Goldkit was born to his mother, Squirrelivy and his mother, Coalfin. Squirrelivy was harsh, while Coalfin was too lenient. Goldkit was very close with Squirrelivy and never bonded much with Coalfin. He often challenged an apprentice called Thornpaw to various hunting and fighting contests. Due to her age and training, Thornpaw won almost all of them, so Thornpaw felt like she was superior to Goldkit and was very mean to him. This created a dislike between them. During his kithood, Goldkit spent a large amount of time helping the medicine cat.  
Goldkit reached the age of an apprentice and became Goldpaw. He recieved Jaggedwatcher as his mentor. She was sympathetic and always provided support for Goldpaw. Jaggedwatcher mostly focused on fighting while somewhat neglecting tracking. As Goldpaw became an apprentice, he started hating Thornpaw even more due to Thornpaw becoming more aggressive. Eventually, their mentors had to get involved as their hatred was distracting them from learning.  
Goldpaw became Goldmoon at 13 moons. He fell in love with a friend called Snakecall some time after becoming a warrior, but he never did anything about it and they remained friends. He ate a piece of poisoned prey, which made him very sick. The perpetrator was never found out. He got into a fight with another warrior from his Clan, which caused a bit of drama. Goldmoon got an apprentice with the name of Darkpaw.

Family  
Mother: Squirrelivy - a pale cream she-cat (alive)  
Mother: Coalfin - a cream and grey spotted tabby she-cat (alive)


	10. Yellowswipe

Basics  
Name: Yellowswipe  
Gender: tom  
Sexuality: gay  
Rank: medicine cat  
Age: 29 moons

Apperance  
Yellowswipe is a very small, athletic tom. His fur is dark sandy with a striped tabby pattern. It is feathery and long. He has a circular face with narrow yellow eyes. He has a flat voice and a woody scent. Yellowswipe has a very long tail. He is considered ordinary by most, especially in other Clans.

Personality  
Yellowswipe values honesty the most. He is slightly more introverted. In conversations, he is well-mannered, genuine and dramatic. He is guided by his heart, often rash and passionate. His world view is very optimistic. He is gentle, flexible, irreligious, eccentric, anxious and obnoxious. Yellowswipe is smart, which reflects in his decisions, skills and conversations. He almost never purrs. Yellowswipe keeps quiet about his opinions because they go against the Warrior Code. He sometimes wonders about what it would be like to have a mate or kits, but doesn't want to break the Medicine Cat Code.

Backstory  
Yellowkit was born to his mother, Blizzardjaw and his mother, Fallowsun along with his sister, Harekit and his brother, Firekit. His relationship with his sister was great, he sneaked out of camp with Harekit. His relationship with his brother was great, he sneaked out of camp with Firekit. Blizzardjaw was sympathetic to him, while Fallowsun was lenient. Yellowkit was very close with Blizzardjaw and never bonded much with Fallowsun. He tried to become friends with an apprentice called Greenpaw, but he ignored him. This didn't affect Yellowkit much. During his kithood, Yellowkit spent a lot of time with the apprentices, trying to learn their training ahead of time.  
Yellowkit reached the age of an apprentice and became Yellowpaw. He decided to become a medicine cat recieved Longstripe as his mentor. He was sympathetic and always provided support for Yellowpaw. Longstripe was great at healing but Yellowpaw's healing became average. He spent a lot of time on teaching him how to advise the Clan leader well. Yellowpaw and Snailpaw became apprentices at around the same time and they quickly bonded. The two best friends often gossiped about other cats. When Yellowpaw was eight moons old, a plague swept through the Clan. Fallowsun was sadly among the many cats who succumbed to it. Yellowpaw mourned for his mother, however after a moon or so he recovered.  
Yellowpaw became Yellowswipe, Harepaw became Harespots and Firepaw became Firefeather. Unfortunately, Blizzardjaw got ill. She slowly deterioted over the course of a moon, suffering from pain that the medicine cat couldn't fix. Eventually, she succumbed to the illness and died. Yellowswipe felt like he didn't know her well enough to truly mourn for her. Unfortunately, while on patrol, Harespots was crushed by falling boulders during an earthquake. Her gruesome death angered Yellowswipe.undefined  
He secretly healed cats from another Clan. Yellowswipe found a cure for the dreaded blackcough. Yellowswipe got an apprentice with the name of Tansypaw.

Family  
Mother: Blizzardjaw - a white she-cat with bright ginger patches (dead)  
Mother: Fallowsun - a dark fawn she-cat (dead)  
Sister: Harespots - a very dark ginger striped tabby she-cat (dead)  
Brother: Firefeather - a white tom with very dark tawny patches (dead)


	11. Marathon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a marathon chapter.

Basics  
Name: Badgerdapple  
Gender: tom  
Sexuality: bisexual  
Rank: warrior  
Age: 48 moons

Apperance  
Badgerdapple is a little, stocky tom. His fur is silver-gray with a striped tabby pattern, with white legs. It is somewhat spiky and extremly long. He has a round face with almond-shaped light yellow eyes. He has a velvety voice and an earthy scent. Badgerdapple has a scarred pelt. He is considered gorgeous by most, especially in his own Clan.

Personality  
Badgerdapple values loyalty the most. He is introverted. In conversations, he is charismatic, reclusive and considerate. He is guided by his heart, often moody and melancholic. His world view is mostly optimistic. He is perfectionist, cooperative, moralistic, maternal, haughty and morbid. Badgerdapple is ignorant, which reflects in his decisions, skills and conversations. He is fond of taking long strolls through the territory, especially during new-leaf nights. Badgerdapple hates violence, even if he understands that it is sometimes necessary. However, he will always try to avoid war and battles. He would like to have kittens but doesn't like the idea of having a mate.

Backstory  
Badgerkit was born to his father, Shortfrost and his mother, Rushshade along with his sister, Mudkit. His relationship with his sister was going badly, he was bullied by Mudkit. Shortfrost was kind, while Rushshade was stern. Badgerkit was close to both of his parents. He often challenged an apprentice called Bluepaw to various hunting and fighting contests. Due to her age and training, Bluepaw won almost all of them, so Bluepaw felt like she was superior to Badgerkit and was very mean to him. This created a dislike between them. During his kithood, Badgerkit enjoyed listening to stories from the elders and learning about Clan history.  
Badgerkit reached the age of an apprentice and became Badgerpaw. He recieved Brightacorn as his mentor. He was kind and always provided support for Badgerpaw. Brightacorn mostly focused on swimming while somewhat neglecting tracking. After Badgerpaw and Bluepaw became apprentices, their rivarly seemed too childish to continue. Their relationship never improved by much, but they stopped insulting each other.  
Badgerpaw became a warrior at the same time as Mudpaw. Badgerpaw became Badgerdapple and Mudpaw became Mudtalon. He developed an infatuation with another warrior named Blossomface because he had beautiful orange eyes. When Badgerdapple confessed her feelings, he refused. He fell from a tree, hurting his leg. He saw a skunk spray his friend. They laughed about it, but the smell was awful. Badgerdapple got an apprentice with the name of Hailpaw.

Family  
Father: Shortfrost - a yellow tom (alive)  
Mother: Rushshade - a very dark yellow spotted tabby she-cat (alive)  
Sister: Mudtalon - a grey and cream spotted tabby she-cat (alive)

Basics  
Name: Wetsun  
Gender: tom  
Sexuality: bisexual  
Rank: queen  
Age: 54 moons

Apperance  
Wetsun is a small, muscular tom. His fur is very dark gray with a ticked tabby pattern. It is ragged and short. He has a circular face with almond-shaped golden eyes. He has a bubbly voice and a citrusy scent. Wetsun has a thick, bushy tail. He is considered the second coming of Firestar by most, especially in other Clans.

Personality  
Wetsun values devotion to StarClan the most. He is slightly more introverted. In conversations, he is empathetic, compassionate and witty. He is guided by his heart, often melancholic and passionate. His world view is mostly optimistic. He is protective, humble, impressionable, innocent, easily discouraged and conformist. Wetsun is somewhat clever, which reflects in his decisions, skills and conversations. He still enjoys playing mossball and tag. Wetsun is usually in favour of what follows the Warrior Code. He lovea his kits and mate and would like to have a few more litters.

Backstory  
Wetkit was born to his mother, Milkbriar and his father, Pricklespring along with his brother, Sunkit and his sister, Windkit. His relationship with his brother was great, he always talked to Sunkit. His relationship with his sister was great, he explored the camp together with Windkit. Milkbriar was spoiling him, while Pricklespring was stern. Wetkit didn't have a good relationship with with either of his parents. He tried to become good friends with multiple kits and apprentices, but none of the friendships became close or lasted for long. During his kithood, Wetkit loved playing moss-ball with the other kits in the nursery.  
Wetkit reached the age of an apprentice and became Wetpaw. He recieved Softfoot as his mentor. She was strict and unfortunately sometimes pushed too hard. Softfoot mostly focused on fishing while somewhat neglecting tracking. Wetpaw and Graypaw became apprentices at around the same time and they quickly bonded. The two best friends often gossiped about other cats.  
Wetpaw became Wetsun, Sunpaw became Sunpuddle and Windpaw became Windstep. A harsh winter caused a famine in the Clan. His father, Pricklespring unfortunately died of a combination of hunger and exposure to the cold. This heavily impacted Wetsun, who as a result became quite depressed.undefined He and Graytalon started spending a lot of time together. They became even closer than they had been before, so it wasn't much of a surprise for Wetsun when he confessed his feelings to him and he accepted. Wetsun had three kits, Sootkit, a lovely daughter, Sparkkit, a beautiful daughter and Brokenkit, a wonderful daughter. He found that he didn't enjoy spending large amounts of time with Sootkit, Sparkkit and Brokenkit, but he played with them often so that Graytalon had free time as well. Their relationship wasn't as great as it could have been, but it was still good. During a training session held for warriors,Wetsun saved a Clanmate from falling from a cliff. He ate deathberries by accident, confusing them for another kind of berry. Thankfully, the medicine cat was nearby and saved him. Wetsun got an apprentice with the name of Fadingpaw.

Family  
Mother: Milkbriar - a white she-cat with vivid silver patches (alive)  
Father: Pricklespring - a white tom (dead)  
Brother: Sunpuddle - a golden and brown mackerel tabby tom (alive)  
Sister: Windstep - a blue-gray rosetted tabby she-cat (dead)  
Mate: Graytalon - a black and ginger spotted tabby tom (alive)  
Daughter: Sootkit - a grey and ginger classic tabby she-cat (alive)  
Daughter: Sparkkit - a yellow and brown rosetted tabby she-cat (alive)  
Daughter: Brokenkit - a dusky brown she-cat (alive)

Basics  
Name: Twilightstar  
Gender: she-cat  
Sexuality: bisexual  
Rank: leader  
Age: 60 moons

Apperance  
Twilightstar is a medium-sized, plump she-cat. Her fur is very pale tortoiseshell. It is thin and semi-long. She has a square face with oval olive eyes. She has a firm voice and a fresh scent. Twilightstar has a broken hind leg. She is considered intimidating by most, especially in her own Clan.

Personality  
Twilightstar values honesty the most. She is slightly more extroverted. In conversations, she is critical, kind and helpful. She is guided by her head, often level-headed and callous. Her world view is very optimistic. She is honorable, playful, questioning, unaggressive, selfish and calculating. Twilightstar is shrewd, which reflects in her decisions, skills and conversations. Her favourite fresh-kill is snake. Twilightstar's opinions are easily swayed, but she speaks about them often. She doesn't want any kittens but would love to have a mate.

Backstory  
Twilightkit was born to her father, Blackspark and her mother, Fishleaf. Blackspark was too controling, while Fishleaf was kind. Twilightkit was closer to Blackspark, but she also had a good relationship with Fishleaf. She quickly bonded with another kit in the nursery called Snailkit. Snailkit was honorable and cooperative, and Twilightkit trusted him with all of her secrets and chatted together very often. In only a moon's time, they became inseparable and did almost everything together. During her kithood, Twilightkit enjoyed listening to stories from the elders and learning about Clan history.  
Twilightkit reached the age of an apprentice and became Twilightpaw. She recieved Rushstem as her mentor. He was harsh on her and unfortunately sometimes pushed too hard. Rushstem mostly focused on climbing while somewhat neglecting tracking. She and an apprentice that was about the same age, Slatepaw, often challenged each other. Slatepaw won most of the contests, which lead to their relationship becoming one of bitterness and jealousy.  
Twilightpaw became Twilightheart at 13 moons. She always had a close relationship with Slatewillow, but in the moons after she became a warrior the feelings turned from friendship to love. Unfortunately, Slatewillow had already started a relationship with another she-cat. Twilightheart admitted her feelings to him, whom rejected her. This caused the two to drift apart. Twilightheart developed greencough during leaf-bare, spreading it through the Clan.  
Twilightheart got involved in a border fight and did fairly well. Twilightheart got an apprentice with the name of Skypaw. She became a deputy at the age of 32 because of her personality after the old one died after falling out of a tree. Twilightheart became a leader with the name of Twilightstar at the age of 40 and is generally considered to be somewhat bad at managing the Clan, but always helpful.

Family  
Father: Blackspark - a white tom (alive)  
Mother: Fishleaf - a very pale tortoiseshell she-cat (alive)

Basics  
Name: Spottedpaw  
Gender: tom  
Sexuality: bisexual  
Rank: medicine cat apprentice  
Age: 9 moons

Apperance  
Spottedpaw is a tiny, stocky tom. His fur is fawn and black with a spotted tabby pattern, with a white tail. It is rough and semi-long. He has a circular face with round light yellow eyes. He has a grating voice and a gamy scent. Spottedpaw has folded ears. He is considered gorgeous by most, especially in other Clans.

Personality  
Spottedpaw values his Clan the most. He is very extroverted. In conversations, he is funny, talkative and amiable. He is guided by his heart, often melancholic and spontaneous. His world view is slightly more pessimistic. He is protective, humorous, competitive, cautious, brutal and easily discouraged. Spottedpaw is slow to think, which reflects in his decisions, skills and conversations. He gets along very well with kits and loves giving them badger rides. Spottedpaw's opinions are easily swayed, but he speaks about them often. He is far too young to think about having a family or mate.

Backstory  
Spottedkit was born to his father, Mintlight and his mother, Hollydawn along with his sister, Goosekit and his brother, Pouncekit. His relationship with his sister was alright, he sometimes played with Goosekit. His relationship with his brother was great, he often listened to the elders' stories with Pouncekit. Mintlight was too controling, while Hollydawn was sympathetic to him. Spottedkit was close to both of his parents. He quickly bonded with another kit in the nursery called Falconkit. Falconkit was self-reliant and pruposeful, and Spottedkit trusted him with all of his secrets and chatted together very often. In only a moon's time, they became inseparable and did almost everything together. During his kithood, Spottedkit spent a large amount of time helping the medicine cat.  
Spottedkit reached the age of an apprentice and became Spottedpaw. He decided to become a medicine cat recieved Weedbrook as his mentor. He was kind and always provided support for Spottedpaw. Weedbrook was great at healing, which transferred to Spottedpaw. He spent a lot of time on teaching him how to advise the Clan leader well. Kinkpaw started insulting and teasing Spottedpaw one day. Although he meant it only as a joke, Spottedpaw started strongly disliking Kinkpaw and insulted him back. This almost resulted in them being held back from becoming warriors.

Family  
Father: Mintlight - a cream and grey ticked tabby tom (alive)  
Mother: Hollydawn - a tawny and fawn striped tabby she-cat (alive)  
Sister: Goosepaw - a white she-cat with pale golden patches (alive)  
Brother: Pouncepaw - a white tom (alive)

Basics  
Name: Sharpstream  
Gender: she-cat  
Sexuality: straight  
Rank: queen  
Age: 43 moons

Apperance  
Sharpstream is a massive, skinny she-cat. Her fur is grey, almost black. It is thin and short. She has a circular face with almond-shaped lime green eyes. She has a cold voice and a heavy scent. Sharpstream has almost no whiskers. She is considered average-looking by most, especially in her own Clan.

Personality  
Sharpstream values loyalty the most. She is slightly more extroverted. In conversations, she is helpful, inconsiderate and unfriendly. She is guided by her head, often rational and collected. Her world view is somewhat optimistic. She is selfless, methodical, ambitious, moralistic, transparent and disrespectful. Sharpstream is of average intelligence, which reflects in her decisions, skills and conversations. She likes to watch water run in the river. Sharpstream hates violence, even if she understands that it is sometimes necessary. However, she will always try to avoid war and battles. She enjoys having a mate and only one or two litters.

Backstory  
Sharpkit was born to her mother, Lakeear and her father, Acornfern. Lakeear was harsh, while Acornfern was too lenient. Sharpkit was closer to Lakeear, but she also had a good relationship with Acornfern. She became somewhat close with another kit in the nursery called Fawnkit, although they didn't become best friends Sharpkit liked talking to Acornfern more. During her kithood, Sharpkit enjoyed listening to stories from the elders and learning about Clan history.  
Sharpkit reached the age of an apprentice and became Sharppaw. She recieved Brightnut as her mentor. She was tough on her, but always had Sharppaw's best interests in mind. Brightnut mostly focused on running while somewhat neglecting hunting. Sharppaw and Fawnpaw became a bit more distant with how busy they were, but they managed to remain friends.  
Sharppaw became Sharpstream at 12 moons. She went on a hunting patrol with Squirrelfur one day and was immediately attracted to him. She started hanging out with him more. After a few moons, Sharpstream told him about her feelings. Squirrelfur felt the same and they became mates. Sharpstream had two kits, Flintkit, a lovely son and Mintkit, a beautiful daughter. She and Squirrelfur cared for them very well. Sharpstream in particular enjoyed spending time with Flintkit and Mintkit, raising them, telling them stories and playing with them. They formed a beautiful bond that lasted until the end of their lives. She spent a large amount of time improving her tracking. She was once almost run over by a monster but luckily survived.

Family  
Mother: Lakeear - a brown and yellow ticked tabby she-cat (alive)  
Father: Acornfern - a very dark yellow tom (alive)  
Mate: Squirrelfur - a fawn and grey mackerel tabby tom (alive)  
Son: Flintkit - a yellow and golden tom (alive)  
Daughter: Mintkit - a yellow and tawny she-cat (alive)

Basics  
Name: Hawkpaw  
Gender: she-cat  
Sexuality: gay  
Rank: medicine cat apprentice  
Age: 14 moons

Apperance  
Hawkpaw is a medium-sized, thin she-cat. Her fur is brown and golden. It is well-groomed and short. She has a round face with narrow golden eyes. She has a firm voice and an amber scent. Hawkpaw has one hooked tooth. She is considered to have unusual looks by most, especially in other Clans.

Personality  
Hawkpaw values originality the most. She is very introverted. In conversations, she is well-mannered, honest and argumentative. She is guided by her head, often collected and rational. Her world view is very pessimistic. She is principled, hardworking, irreligious, contradictory, disrespectful and hateful. Hawkpaw is of average intelligence, which reflects in her decisions, skills and conversations. She is annoyed by bugs. Hawkpaw keeps quiet about her opinions because they go against the Clan norm. She is far too young to think about having a family or mate.

Backstory  
Hawkkit was born to her mother, Mallowbreeze and her mother, Yellowgrass along with her brother, Fishkit and her brother, Shadowkit. Her relationship with her brother was great, she always talked to Fishkit. Her relationship with her brother was alright, she explored the camp together with Shadowkit. Mallowbreeze was too controling, while Yellowgrass was sympathetic to her. Hawkkit was closer to Mallowbreeze, but she also had a good relationship with Yellowgrass. Hawkkit wandered out of the camp one day to explore. Yellowgrass led one of the search parties and found Hawkkit just as a badger was about to attack her. Yellowgrass dove in front of the badger and took the blow which was meant for Hawkkit. She died instantly. Hawkkit was horrified at her death and felt guilty for a large portion of her life after. She became somewhat close with another kit in the nursery called Weedkit, although they didn't become best friends Hawkkit liked talking to Mallowbreeze more. During her kithood, Hawkkit spent a large amount of time helping the medicine cat.  
Hawkkit reached the age of an apprentice and became Hawkpaw. She decided to become a medicine cat recieved Beechstream as her mentor. He was lenient and always provided support for Hawkpaw. Beechstream was below average at healing, which transferred to Hawkpaw. He spent a lot of time on teaching her how to interpret StarClan's signs. Hawkpaw and Weedpaw slowly drifted away during their apprenticeship as they became busy with their work and their friendship fell apart.

Family  
Mother: Mallowbreeze - a ginger and golden spotted tabby she-cat (alive)  
Mother: Yellowgrass - a dark cream she-cat (dead)  
Brother: Fishpaw - a golden and tawny striped tabby tom (alive)  
Brother: Shadowpaw - a blue-gray tom (alive)

Basics  
Name: Starlingkit  
Gender: she-cat  
Sexuality: gay  
Rank: kit  
Age: 3 moons

Apperance  
Starlingkit is a short, bulky she-cat. Her fur is pale tawny. It is lush and very short. She has a square face with narrow deep blue eyes. She has a singsong voice and a woody scent. Starlingkit has ripped off ears. She is considered plain by most, especially in other Clans.

Personality  
Starlingkit values herself the most. She is very introverted. In conversations, she is blunt, soft-spoken and honest. She is guided by her heart, often passionate and rash. Her world view is somewhat optimistic. She is responsible, trusting, mellow, determined, unprincipled and cruel. Starlingkit is wise, which reflects in her decisions, skills and conversations. She is prone to be fidgeting when nervous. Starlingkit doesn't talk about her opinions often, but when she does it is almost always in favour of war. She is far too young to think about having a family or mate.

Backstory  
Starlingkit was born to her father, Otterbird and her father, Splashhawk. Otterbird was uninvolved, while Splashhawk was spoiling her. Starlingkit was very close with Otterbird and never bonded much with Splashhawk. She and Sheepkit were born in the same moon. She always teased Starlingkit, who gave back as good as she got. They constantly insulted and challenged each other to the point where their apprentice ceremonies were delayed until they matured. During her kithood, Starlingkit liked to sneak out of the camp and explore with other kits in the nursery. She wasn't ever caught.

Family  
Father: Otterbird - a white tom (alive)  
Father: Splashhawk - a white tom with silver patches (alive)

Basics  
Name: Troutkit  
Gender: she-cat  
Sexuality: gay  
Rank: kit  
Age: 5 moons

Apperance  
Troutkit is a tall, thickset she-cat. Her fur is pale sandy with a classic tabby pattern. It is coarse and very short. She has a square face with small orange eyes. She has a soft voice and a smoky scent. Troutkit has small ears. She is considered pretty by most, especially in her own Clan.

Personality  
Troutkit values tradition the most. She is slightly more introverted. In conversations, she is helpful, mean and aggressive. She is guided by her heart, often warm and passionate. Her world view is mostly pessimistic. She is sweet, self-critical, moralistic, innocent, dishonest and malicious. Troutkit is stupid, which reflects in her decisions, skills and conversations. She likes to wear shells as a bracelet. Troutkit will always support whatever helps her Clan the most, even if it harms other Clans. She is far too young to think about having a family or mate.

Backstory  
Troutkit was born to her mother, Reedwhisper and her father, Swallowfoot along with her brother, Volekit and her brother, Pricklekit. Her relationship with her brother was great, she always talked to Volekit. Her relationship with her brother was alright, she explored the camp together with Pricklekit. Reedwhisper was lenient, while Swallowfoot was sympathetic to her. Troutkit was close to both of her parents. She quickly bonded with another kit in the nursery called Thistlekit. Thistlekit was dedicated and self-sufficent, and Troutkit trusted her with all of her secrets and chatted together very often. In only a moon's time, they became inseparable and did almost everything together. During her kithood, Troutkit's favourite activity was practicing her fighting moves.

Family  
Mother: Reedwhisper - a cream and black she-cat (alive)  
Father: Swallowfoot - a white tom (alive)  
Brother: Volekit - a white tom with dark cream patches (alive)  
Brother: Pricklekit - a yellow classic tabby tom (alive)

Basics  
Name: Loststar  
Gender: tom  
Sexuality: bisexual  
Rank: leader  
Age: 50 moons

Apperance  
Loststar is a large, sturdy tom. His fur is night-black, with a white ear and white patches. It is shaggy and long. He has a circular face with oval copper eyes. He has a matter-of-fact voice and a citrusy scent. Loststar has almost no whiskers. He is considered to have unusual looks by most, especially in other Clans. He is noseblind.

Personality  
Loststar values power the most. He is slightly more extroverted. In conversations, he is friendly, charismatic and considerate. He is guided by his head, often callous and stoic. His world view is somewhat optimistic. He is perfectionist, capable, contradictory, competitive, deceitful and foolish. Loststar is somewhat clever, which reflects in his decisions, skills and conversations. He always flees from twolegs when he sees them. Even though Loststar almost always wants a peaceful solution, he almost never speaks up in public. He will talk about it to friends though. He has a mate that he loves, and he would like to have kits later.

Backstory  
Lostkit was born to his mother, Gorsetree and his father, Stonepetal. Gorsetree was uninvolved, while Stonepetal was lenient. Lostkit was closer to Gorsetree, but he also had a good relationship with Stonepetal. He quickly bonded with another kit in the nursery called Wetkit. Wetkit was leaderly and observant, and Lostkit trusted him with all of his secrets and chatted together very often. In only a moon's time, they became inseparable and did almost everything together. During his kithood, Lostkit spent a large amount of time helping the medicine cat.  
Lostkit reached the age of an apprentice and became Lostpaw. He recieved Rainwing as his mentor. He was kind and always provided support for Lostpaw. Rainwing mostly focused on hunting while somewhat neglecting swimming. Lostpaw and Wetpaw became a bit more distant with how busy they were, but they managed to remain friends.  
Lostpaw became Lostnettle at 14 moons. Unfortunately, Stonepetal died of a sudden sickness that was unable to be treated by the medicine cat. Lostnettle felt like he didn't know him well enough to truly mourn for him. One day, he watched as Wetfrost argued with his own mother. Wetfrost looked on the verge of tears, so without hesitation, Lostnettle jumped to his defense. This was when he realized that he was in love with Wetfrost. A few days after, Lostnettle confessed to him and they became mates. He found a kit in the forest and took it to the Clan to be cared for. Later it was found out that the kit was from an enemy Clan, so it was returned.  
Lostnettle visited StarClan in his dreams once. Lostnettle got an apprentice with the name of Breezepaw. He became a deputy at the age of 26 because of his personality after the old one died in battle. Lostnettle became a leader with the name of Loststar at the age of 44 and is generally considered to be somewhat bad at managing the Clan, but always helpful.

Family  
Mother: Gorsetree - a golden and fawn spotted tabby she-cat (alive)  
Father: Stonepetal - a golden classic tabby tom (dead)  
Mate: Wetfrost - a dark ginger tom (alive)

Basics  
Name: Sweetkit  
Gender: tom  
Sexuality: straight  
Rank: kit  
Age: 2 moons

Apperance  
Sweetkit is a tall, slender tom. His fur is tawny with a rosetted tabby pattern. It is knotted and long. He has a circular face with round blue eyes. He has a matter-of-fact voice and a rich scent. Sweetkit has ripped off ears. He is considered ordinary by most, especially in his own Clan. He is mute.

Personality  
Sweetkit values his Clan the most. He is slightly more introverted. In conversations, he is eloquent, sympathetic and honest. He is guided by his head, often clear-headed and stoic. His world view is very pessimistic. He is cooperative, subtle, questioning, cautious, foolish and brutal. Sweetkit is slow to think, which reflects in his decisions, skills and conversations. He almost never purrs. Sweetkit is a vocal advocate for peace and would go against the Warrior Code to secure it. He is far too young to think about having a family or mate.

Backstory  
Sweetkit was born to his mother, Heatherhare and his mother, Tallspirit along with his sister, Ratkit. His relationship with his sister was great, he sneaked out of camp with Ratkit. Heatherhare was kind, while Tallspirit was uninvolved. Sweetkit was close to both of his parents. He and Webkit were born in the same moon. She always teased Sweetkit, who gave back as good as he got. They constantly insulted and challenged each other to the point where their apprentice ceremonies were delayed until they matured. During his kithood, Sweetkit liked to sneak out of the camp and explore with other kits in the nursery. He was caught and punished, so he stopped.

Family  
Mother: Heatherhare - a very dark sandy ticked tabby she-cat (alive)  
Mother: Tallspirit - a white she-cat (alive)  
Sister: Ratkit - a deep yellow she-cat (alive)

Basics  
Name: Dustypaw  
Gender: tom  
Sexuality: bisexual  
Rank: medicine cat apprentice  
Age: 12 moons

Apperance  
Dustypaw is a little, thickset tom. His fur is reddish. It is dense and very short. He has a triangular face with narrow amber eyes. He has a sweet voice and a salty scent. Dustypaw has ripped off ears. He is considered attractive by most, especially in his own Clan. He is partially deaf.

Personality  
Dustypaw values knowledge the most. He is introverted. In conversations, he is reclusive, cynical and honest. He is guided by his head, often collected and reserved. His world view is somewhat optimistic. He is cheerful, dynamic, cautious, soft, weak-willed and unrealistic. Dustypaw is of average intelligence, which reflects in his decisions, skills and conversations. He enjoys taking naps. Dustypaw keeps quiet about his opinions on anything related to Clan politics, because he doesn't trust himself to have the correct opinion. He is far too young to think about having a family or mate.

Backstory  
Dustykit was born to his father, Firegoose and his father, Rainhare. Firegoose was uninvolved, while Rainhare was authoritative. Dustykit was closer to Firegoose, but he also had a good relationship with Rainhare. He often challenged an apprentice called Dovepaw to various hunting and fighting contests. Due to her age and training, Dovepaw won almost all of them, so Dovepaw felt like she was superior to Dustykit and was very mean to him. This created a dislike between them. During his kithood, Dustykit's favourite activity was practicing his fighting moves.  
Dustykit reached the age of an apprentice and became Dustypaw. He decided to become a medicine cat and recieved Daisynut as his mentor. She was kind and always provided support for Dustypaw. Daisynut was great at healing but Dustypaw's healing became bad. She spent a lot of time on teaching him how to interpret StarClan's signs.

Family  
Father: Firegoose - a brown and fawn tom (dead)  
Father: Rainhare - a white tom (dead)

Basics  
Name: Aspenstar  
Gender: she-cat  
Sexuality: gay  
Rank: leader  
Age: 51 moons

Apperance  
Aspenstar is a large, well-muscled she-cat. Her fur is ginger and brown with a striped tabby pattern, with a white chest. It is shaggy and long. She has a round face with almond-shaped amber eyes. She has a warm voice and an earthy scent. Aspenstar has a long scar across her back. She is considered intimidating by most, especially in her own Clan.

Personality  
Aspenstar values her Clan the most. She is somewhat extroverted. In conversations, she is snappy, unfriendly and outgoing. She is guided by her head, often reserved and strategic. Her world view is slightly more pessimistic. She is perceptive, firm, competitive, whimsical, cowardly and irrational. Aspenstar is somewhat dull, which reflects in her decisions, skills and conversations. She likes to wear twigs in her fur. Aspenstar is usually in favour of what follows the Warrior Code. She has a mate and kits but would like to have even more kittens. She loves her family.

Backstory  
Aspenkit was born to her father, Seedjay and her mother, Muddybelly along with her sister, Larchkit. Her relationship with her sister was great, she played with Larchkit often. Seedjay was lenient, while Muddybelly was nurturing. Aspenkit was very close with Seedjay and never bonded much with Muddybelly. After Mumblepaw's father died, Aspenkit was there to comfort her. They became friends and vented a lot to each other. During her kithood, Aspenkit loved playing hide and seek with the other kits in the nursery.  
Aspenkit reached the age of an apprentice and became Aspenpaw. She recieved Jumpstem as her mentor. He was sympathetic but somewhat ignored Aspenpaw. Jumpstem mostly focused on tracking while somewhat neglecting climbing. She and an apprentice that was about the same age, Ryepaw, often challenged each other. Aspenpaw won most of the contests, which lead to their relationship becoming one of bitterness and jealousy.  
Aspenpaw became a warrior at the same time as Larchpaw. Aspenpaw became Aspenswipe and Larchpaw became Larchfoot. She had been crushing on another warrior called Sheepheart for a long time, so she was overjoyed when Sheepheart asked to be her mate. Unfortunately, this 'love' went down in flames when Aspenswipe found out that she had been seeing a cat from another Clan and was only using her as a cover story! She was devastated, breaking up with her and storming off. Her friend, Ryeflight, came to comfort Aspenswipe in her time of need, being a shoulder to cry on and someone to vent to. Love blossomed between them and the two became a happy couple. Aspenswipe had one kit, Larkkit, a lovely son. She found that she didn't enjoy spending large amounts of time with Larkkit, but she played with him often so that Ryeflight had free time as well. Their relationship wasn't as great as it could have been, but it was still good.  
After a battle, she refused to go to the medicine cat after being injured, which proved to be a terrible decision. She thought a cat from another Clan was cute. Aspenswipe got an apprentice with the name of Milkpaw. She got a second apprentice as well, this one was called Olivepaw. She became a deputy at the age of 22 because of her personality after the old one died due to hunger. Aspenswipe became a leader with the name of Aspenstar at the age of 39 and is generally considered to be a good leader.

Family  
Father: Seedjay - a white tom with grey, almost black patches (alive)  
Mother: Muddybelly - a very pale ginger she-cat (alive)  
Sister: Larchfoot - a white she-cat (alive)  
Mate: Ryeflight - a white she-cat with very pale tortoiseshell patches (alive)  
Son: Larkscar - a pale cream tom (alive)

Basics  
Name: Fawnclaw  
Gender: she-cat  
Sexuality: bisexual  
Rank: medicine cat  
Age: 19 moons

Apperance  
Fawnclaw is a tiny, slender she-cat. Her fur is cream and ginger with a spotted tabby pattern. It is dense and extremly long. She has a triangular face with narrow dark amber eyes. She has a stony voice and a gamy scent. Fawnclaw has a scar across her shoulder. She is considered plain by most, especially in other Clans.

Personality  
Fawnclaw values loyalty the most. She is mostly introverted. In conversations, she is unfriendly, eloquent and soft-spoken. She is guided by her heart, often fiery and moody. Her world view is slightly more pessimistic. She is flexible, easy-going, dream, deceptive, treacherous and calculating. Fawnclaw is somewhat clever, which reflects in her decisions, skills and conversations. She is fond of taking long strolls through the territory, especially during leaf-bare nights. Fawnclaw hates violence, even if she understands that it is sometimes necessary. However, she will always try to avoid war and battles. She is too loyal to her Clan to take on a mate or have kits.

Backstory  
Fawnkit was born to her mother, Sunhollow and her father, Shiningtalon along with her sister, Berrykit. Her relationship with her sister was great, she played with Berrykit often. Sunhollow was lenient, while Shiningtalon was uninvolved. Fawnkit was close to both of her parents. She started a friendship with a kit called Bumblekit, but it turned into dislike that lasted for quite a long time due to him being too scornful. They avoided each other for the rest of her kithood. During her kithood, Fawnkit's favourite activity was practicing her fighting moves.  
Fawnkit reached the age of an apprentice and became Fawnpaw. She decided to become a medicine cat and recieved Featherwillow as her mentor. He was strict and unfortunately sometimes pushed too hard. Featherwillow was great at healing, which transferred to Fawnpaw. He spent a lot of time on teaching her how to quickly diagnose illnesses. After Fawnpaw and Bumblepaw became apprentices, their rivarly seemed too childish to continue. Their relationship never improved by much, but they stopped insulting each other.  
Fawnpaw became Fawnclaw at 14 moons old and Berrypaw became Berrybelly 1 moons before her. During a snowstorm, Shiningtalon went out of the camp to hunt. The blizzard soon became even worse while he was out of the camp. Once it ended, his body was found by the river, frozen to death. His death affected Fawnclaw deeply, and she was overwhelmed with grief for a long time. Unfortunately, while on patrol, Berrybelly was crushed by falling boulders during a landslide. Fawnclaw didn't feel that strongly about her death but was still shocked by it.  
Fawnclaw watched her patient slowly die from blood loss after giving birth. The feeling of helplessness stuck with her for many moons afterwards. She figured out a clever way to get kits to eat bitter herbs.

Family  
Mother: Sunhollow - a dark orange ticked tabby she-cat (alive)  
Father: Shiningtalon - a very dark golden spotted tabby tom (dead)  
Sister: Berrybelly - a brown and yellow striped tabby she-cat (dead)

Basics  
Name: Flamestem  
Gender: she-cat  
Sexuality: straight  
Rank: deputy  
Age: 54 moons

Apperance  
Flamestem is an average-sized, slim she-cat. Her fur is tawny, with a white belly. It is sleek and short. She has a triangular face with oval yellow eyes. She has a nasal voice and a rich scent. Flamestem has folded ears. She is considered attractive by most, especially in her own Clan. She is partially deaf.

Personality  
Flamestem values knowledge the most. She is introverted. In conversations, she is funny, unfriendly and aggressive. She is guided by her head, often collected and stoic. Her world view is somewhat optimistic. She is easy-going, honorable, whimsical, eccentric, hateful and scornful. Flamestem is somewhat dull, which reflects in her decisions, skills and conversations. She is often described as graceful. Flamestem doesn't talk about her opinions often, but when she does it is almost always in favour of war. She has a mate and kits but would like to have even more kittens. She loves her family.

Backstory  
Flamekit was born to her father, Sagejay and her father, Fallengaze. Sagejay was stern, while Fallengaze was spoiling her. Flamekit was close to both of her parents. She quickly bonded with another kit in the nursery called Sorrelkit. Sorrelkit was imaginative and principled, and Flamekit trusted him with all of her secrets and chatted together very often. In only a moon's time, they became inseparable and did almost everything together. During her kithood, Flamekit enjoyed listening to stories from the elders and learning about Clan history.  
Flamekit reached the age of an apprentice and became Flamepaw. She recieved Brackenmoon as her mentor. She was kind and always provided support for Flamepaw. Brackenmoon mostly focused on hunting while somewhat neglecting tracking. She was close friends with Tornjaw and they often trained their apprentices together. This meant that Flamepaw spent a lot of time with Runningpaw and they became friends. Unfortunately, at the end of Flamepaw's apprenticehood, Fallengaze died of a sudden sickness that was unable to be treated by the medicine cat. Flamepaw missed her father but coped quite well.  
Flamepaw became Flamestem at 16 moons. She fell in love with Sorrelstreak over the course of many moons and confessed to him on a starry night, who happily accepted. Flamestem had three kits, Thornkit, a lovely daughter, Copperkit, a beautiful son and Cricketkit, a wonderful daughter. She and Sorrelstreak cared for them very well. Flamestem in particular enjoyed spending time with Thornkit, Copperkit and Cricketkit, raising them, telling them stories and playing with them. They formed a beautiful bond that lasted until the end of their lives.  
She found a kit in the forest and took it to the Clan to be cared for. Later it was found out that the kit was from an enemy Clan, so it was returned. She fought an eagle and won. Flamestem got an apprentice with the name of Jaggedpaw. She became a deputy at the age of 33 because of her relationship with the leader after the old one died due to hunger.

Family  
Father: Sagejay - a cream and yellow tom (alive)  
Father: Fallengaze - a fawn and cream rosetted tabby tom (dead)  
Mate: Sorrelstreak - a tawny and ginger rosetted tabby tom (alive)  
Daughter: Thornstrike - a deep black striped tabby she-cat (alive)  
Son: Copperstreak - a white tom with desaturated cream patches (alive)  
Daughter: Crickettail - a white she-cat with dark tortoiseshell patches (alive)

Basics  
Name: Furzestream  
Gender: tom  
Sexuality: bisexual  
Rank: deputy  
Age: 39 moons

Apperance  
Furzestream is an average-sized, athletic tom. His fur is very dark tawny, with a white belly and a white chest. It is somewhat spiky and very short. He has a triangular face with narrow deep blue eyes. He has a rough voice and a pleasant scent. Furzestream has a thick, bushy tail. He is considered to have unusual looks by most, especially in his own Clan. He is partially deaf.

Personality  
Furzestream values his Clan the most. He is very extroverted. In conversations, he is compassionate, dramatic and blunt. He is guided by his heart, often temperamental and emotional. His world view is slightly more optimistic. He is creative, hardworking, unambitious, cautious, condemnatory and moody. Furzestream is somewhat dull, which reflects in his decisions, skills and conversations. He enjoys thunderstorms, he finds lightning beautiful. Furzestream keeps quiet about his opinions because they go against the Clan norm. He has a mate and kits, whom he loves, but doesn't want another litter.

Backstory  
Furzekit was born to his mother, Fennelstep and his mother, Badgerpool. Fennelstep was too lenient, while Badgerpool was uninvolved. Furzekit was very close with Badgerpool and never bonded much with Fennelstep. Unfortunately, only half a moon after Furzekit's birth, Fennelstep slipped while crossing a stream and fell into the water, where she drowned. Growing up, Furzekit felt the loss strongly and often wished that she was alive. He often challenged an apprentice called Slatepaw to various hunting and fighting contests. Due to his age and training, Slatepaw won almost all of them, so Slatepaw felt like he was superior to Furzekit and was very mean to him. This created a dislike between them. During his kithood, Furzekit liked to sneak out of the camp and explore with other kits in the nursery. He was caught and punished, so he stopped.  
Furzekit reached the age of an apprentice and became Furzepaw. He recieved Slowfish as his mentor. She was strict and unfortunately sometimes pushed too hard. Slowfish mostly focused on swimming while somewhat neglecting fighting. Slatepaw tried to apologize to Furzepaw and become friends, but he refused and their rivarly continued.  
Furzepaw became Furzestream at 11 moons. On a lone walk through the territory, he met a loner called Ragged. Instead of chasing his off, Furzestream decided to talk to him for a while. They hit it off and Furzestream regularly sneaked out of camp to talk to him, slowly falling in love. After many moons, Ragged joined the Clan and recieved the name of Raggedtooth and their relationship became official. Furzestream had one kit, Acornkit, a lovely daughter. He and Raggedtooth cared for her very well. Furzestream in particular enjoyed spending time with Acornkit, raising her, telling her stories and playing with her. They formed a beautiful bond that lasted until the end of their lives.  
During a training session held for warriors,Furzestream saved a Clanmate from falling into a river. He spent a large amount of time improving his climbing. Furzestream got an apprentice with the name of Muddypaw. He became a deputy at the age of 30 because of his leadership skills after the old one died in battle.

Family  
Mother: Fennelstep - a yellow and fawn she-cat (dead)  
Mother: Badgerpool - a golden and fawn rosetted tabby she-cat (alive)  
Mate: Raggedtooth - a white tom (alive)  
Daughter: Acornstripe - a golden and yellow she-cat (alive)


	12. Heronfoot

Basics  
Name: Heronfoot  
Gender: she-cat  
Sexuality: gay  
Rank: deputy  
Age: 50 moons

Apperance  
Heronfoot is a large, heavy she-cat. Her fur is deep yellow with a rosetted tabby pattern. It is knotted and of medium length. She has a square face with almond-shaped bright blue eyes. She has a hoarse voice and a woody scent. Heronfoot has almost no whiskers. She is considered unattractive by most, especially in her own Clan.

Personality  
Heronfoot values tradition the most. She is somewhat extroverted. In conversations, she is outgoing, considerate and compassionate. She is guided by her head, often rational and callous. Her world view is very optimistic. She is relaxed, easy-going, innocent, romantic, apathetic and odd. Heronfoot is ignorant, which reflects in her decisions, skills and conversations. She likes to watch fish swim in the river. Heronfoot will always support whatever helps her Clan the most, even if it harms other Clans. She hates the idea of having a mate or kits.

Backstory  
Heronkit was born to her mother, Honeydust and her father, Jaggedcry. Honeydust was spoiling her, while Jaggedcry was sympathetic to her. Heronkit was closer to Honeydust, but she also had a good relationship with Jaggedcry. She became somewhat close with another kit in the nursery called Tinykit, although they didn't become best friends Heronkit liked talking to Jaggedcry more. During her kithood, Heronkit enjoyed listening to stories from the elders and learning about Clan history.  
Heronkit reached the age of an apprentice and became Heronpaw. She recieved Riverstem as her mentor. He was kind and always provided support for Heronpaw. Riverstem mostly focused on hunting while somewhat neglecting tracking. Rockpaw started insulting and teasing Heronpaw one day. Although she meant it only as a joke, Heronpaw started strongly disliking Rockpaw and insulted her back. This almost resulted in them being held back from becoming a warrior. When Heronpaw was just six moons old, a war broke out with another Clan. The enemy Clan decided to raid Heronpaw's Clan's camp, and Honeydust died while defending her Clanmates. Heronpaw developed a fear of battle after seeing how terrible the war was. Unfortunately, when Heronpaw about eight moons old, Jaggedcry slipped while crossing a river and fell into the water, where he drowned. Growing up, Heronpaw missed her father but coped quite well.  
Heronpaw became Heronfoot at 13 moons. She always had a close relationship with Rockfur, but in the moons after she became a warrior the feelings turned from friendship to love. Unfortunately, Rockfur had already started a relationship with another she-cat. Heronfoot kept her feelings to herself and they remained close friends.  
She won a Clan-wide competition in climbing and became highly respected after. Heronfoot helped a group of young warriors steal prey from another Clan. She was almost caught. Heronfoot got an apprentice with the name of Lakepaw. She got a second apprentice as well, this one was called Minkpaw. She became a deputy at the age of 32 because of her personality after the old one died in battle.

Family  
Mother: Honeydust - a grey, almost black she-cat (dead)  
Father: Jaggedcry - a white tom (dead)


	13. Antstar

Basics  
Name: Antstar  
Gender: tom  
Sexuality: straight  
Rank: leader  
Age: 71 moons

Apperance  
Antstar is a tall, thin tom. His fur is very dark orange. It is knotted and semi-long. He has a circular face with oval dark orange eyes. He has a sweet voice and an aromatic scent. Antstar has a scar on his chest. He is considered average-looking by most, especially in his own Clan.

Personality  
Antstar values originality the most. He is mostly extroverted. In conversations, he is eloquent, caring and dramatic. He is guided by his heart, often hot-headed and fiery. His world view is very optimistic. He is good-natured, benevolent, proud, excitable, small-thinking and conformist. Antstar is somewhat dull, which reflects in his decisions, skills and conversations. He is prone to be fidgeting when nervous. Antstar hates violence, even if he understands that it is sometimes necessary. However, he will always try to avoid war and battles. He has a mate that he loves, and he would like to have kits later.

Backstory  
Antkit was born to his mother, Aspenflame and his father, Skypoppy along with his sister, Spottedkit and his brother, Halfkit. His relationship with his sister was alright, he listened to the elders' stories with Spottedkit. His relationship with his brother was great, he sneaked out of camp with Halfkit. Aspenflame was harsh, while Skypoppy was too lenient. Antkit didn't have a good relationship with with either of his parents. Antkit was only four moons old when Aspenflame was run over by a monster. He grieved deeply after, becoming depressed for a couple of moons before he recovered. He started a friendship with a kit called Fawnkit, but it turned into dislike that lasted for quite a long time due to her being too imitative. They often fought for the rest of his kithood. During his kithood, Antkit's favourite activity was practicing his hunting.  
Antkit reached the age of an apprentice and became Antpaw. He recieved Otterpetal as his mentor. He was harsh on him and unfortunately sometimes pushed too hard. Otterpetal mostly focused on fighting while somewhat neglecting running. Antpaw and Haypaw became apprentices at around the same time and they quickly bonded. The two best friends often gossiped about other cats. One day, Antpaw went on a patrol with his father, Skypoppy. They found an hostile fox, which decided to attack Antpaw. Skypoppy dove in front of the fox and took the blow which was meant for Antpaw. He was carried to camp after the badger was defeated, but an infection took his life later. Antpaw was horrified at his death and felt guilty for a large portion of his life after.  
Antpaw became Antthorn, Spottedpaw became Spottedtail and Halfpaw became Halfswipe. The dawn patrol found Spottedtail's murdered body by the two-leg place, which launched an investigation. The killer was found to be Badgerfern, whom was exiled as punishment. The motive was jealousy. Antthorn grieved, but moved on fairly quickly. One day, he watched as Hayrapid argued with her own father. Hayrapid looked on the verge of tears, so without hesitation, Antthorn jumped to her defense. This was when he realized that he was in love with Hayrapid. A few days after, Antthorn confessed to her and they became mates.  
Inexplicably, he ate a strange plant and got sick. After a decision he disagreed with, Antthorn got into a fight with his leader. This resulted in a severe punishment. Antthorn got an apprentice with the name of Deerpaw. He got a second apprentice as well, this one was called Mudpaw. He became a deputy at the age of 22 because of his personality after the old one died in battle. Antthorn became a leader with the name of Antstar at the age of 43 and is generally considered to be a horrible leader.

Family  
Mother: Aspenflame - a very dark sandy she-cat (dead)  
Father: Skypoppy - a grey and brown ticked tabby tom (dead)  
Sister: Spottedtail - a white she-cat with very dark gray patches (dead)  
Brother: Halfswipe - a pale fawn tom (alive)  
Mate: Hayrapid - a white she-cat with dark tortoiseshell patches (alive)


	14. Goldkit

Basics  
Name: Goldkit  
Gender: she-cat  
Sexuality: gay  
Rank: kit  
Age: 1 moons

Apperance  
Goldkit is a medium-sized, heavy she-cat. Her fur is cream and golden with a striped tabby pattern, with white ears and white feet. It is soft and extremly long. She has a round face with large blue-grey eyes. She has a bland voice and a herbal scent. Goldkit has long whiskers. She is considered fearsome by most, especially in her own Clan.

Personality  
Goldkit values power the most. She is mostly extroverted. In conversations, she is uncaring, kind and genuine. She is guided by her heart, often fiery and warm. Her world view is slightly more pessimistic. She is alert, responsible, moralistic, determined, narcissistic and prejudiced. Goldkit is wise, which reflects in her decisions, skills and conversations. She has an allergy to pollen. Goldkit doesn't have any strong opinions on Clan politics and prefers to stay out of them as much as possible. She is far too young to think about having a family or mate.

Backstory  
Goldkit was born to her father, Badgerhare and her father, Jumpwhisker along with her sister, Maggotkit. Her relationship with her sister was going badly, she constantly argued with Maggotkit. Badgerhare was harsh, while Jumpwhisker was kind. Goldkit was very close with Badgerhare and never bonded much with Jumpwhisker. She and Onekit were born in the same moon. She always teased Goldkit, who gave back as good as she got. They constantly insulted and challenged each other to the point where their apprentice ceremonies were delayed until they matured. During her kithood, Goldkit enjoyed listening to stories from the elders and learning about Clan history.

Family  
Father: Badgerhare - a white tom (alive)  
Father: Jumpwhisker - a white tom (alive)  
Sister: Maggotkit - a white she-cat (alive)


	15. Shadeshade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I did get this name.

Basics  
Name: Shadeshade  
Gender: she-cat  
Sexuality: straight  
Rank: warrior  
Age: 58 moons

Apperance  
Shadeshade is a little, muscular she-cat. Her fur is ginger and grey with a spotted tabby pattern. It is wiry and semi-long. She has a round face with round jade eyes. She has an annoying voice and a fruity scent. Shadeshade has a scar on her chest. She is considered to have unusual looks by most, especially in her own Clan.

Personality  
Shadeshade values honesty the most. She is introverted. In conversations, she is friendly, blunt and witty. She is guided by her head, often callous and collected. Her world view is somewhat pessimistic. She is relaxed, focused, unaggressive, cautious, arrogant and shallow. Shadeshade is wise, which reflects in her decisions, skills and conversations. She has a vast knowledge of herbs and illnesses, much higher than her rank requires. Shadeshade will always support whatever helps her Clan the most, even if it harms other Clans. She hates the idea of having a mate or kits.

Backstory  
Shadekit was born to her mother, Oatgrass and her mother, Oddmist along with her brother, Barkkit. Her relationship with her brother was going badly, she refused to sleep in the same nest as Barkkit. Oatgrass was nurturing, while Oddmist was uninvolved. Shadekit was very close with Oddmist and never bonded much with Oatgrass. A harsh winter caused a famine in the Clan. Since she was a kit, Shadekit got to eat first and wasn't affected much, but her mother, Oddmist unfortunately died of a combination of hunger and exposure to the cold. This heavily impacted Shadekit, who as a result became quite depressed. She started a friendship with a kit called Runningkit, but it turned into dislike that lasted for quite a long time due to him being too hateful. They insulted each other constantly for the rest of her kithood. During her kithood, Shadekit spent a large amount of time helping the medicine cat.  
Shadekit reached the age of an apprentice and became Shadepaw. She recieved Fadingtooth as her mentor. He was kind but somewhat ignored Shadepaw. Fadingtooth mostly focused on fishing while somewhat neglecting tracking. After Shadepaw had a nasty fight with her friend Runningpaw, Raggedpaw comforted her and they became very close.  
Shadepaw became a warrior at the same time as Barkpaw. Shadepaw became Shadeshade and Barkpaw became Barkbird. She developed an infatuation with another warrior named Kinkscar because she had beautiful light yellow eyes. When Shadeshade confessed her feelings, she refused. Shadeshade fought in a rat raid, which was unsuccessful. She was once almost run over by a monster but luckily survived. Shadeshade got an apprentice with the name of Clawpaw.

Family  
Mother: Oatgrass - a white she-cat with pale brown patches (alive)  
Mother: Oddmist - a grey and golden ticked tabby she-cat (dead)  
Brother: Barkbird - a grey, almost black mackerel tabby tom (alive)


	16. Spiderkit

Basics  
Name: Spiderkit  
Gender: she-cat  
Sexuality: gay  
Rank: kit  
Age: 3 moons

Apperance  
Spiderkit is a very small, sturdy she-cat. Her fur is tawny and black, with two white paws and a white tail. It is thin and long. She has a circular face with large honey yellow eyes. She has a soft voice and an aromatic scent. Spiderkit has a scar on her chest. She is considered unattractive by most, especially in her own Clan. She is paralyzed in her hindquarters.

Personality  
Spiderkit values devotion to StarClan the most. She is somewhat extroverted. In conversations, she is kind, tactless and helpful. She is guided by her heart, often temperamental and emotional. Her world view is very optimistic. She is flexible, serious, absentminded, noncompetitive, insecure and vindictive. Spiderkit is stupid, which reflects in her decisions, skills and conversations. She likes to wear flowers as a necklace. Spiderkit keeps quiet about her opinions because they go against the Clan norm. She is far too young to think about having a family or mate.

Backstory  
Spiderkit was born to her father, Cricketspark and her father, Lichenpelt. Cricketspark was too controling, while Lichenpelt was uninvolved. Spiderkit was closer to Cricketspark, but she also had a good relationship with Lichenpelt. She started a friendship with a kit called Dawnkit, but it turned into dislike that lasted for quite a long time due to her being too ridiculous. They avoided each other for the rest of her kithood. During her kithood, Spiderkit enjoyed listening to stories from the elders and learning about Clan history.

Family  
Father: Cricketspark - a white tom (alive)  
Father: Lichenpelt - a red-brown mackerel tabby tom (alive)


	17. Snowtooth

Basics  
Name: Snowtooth  
Gender: tom  
Sexuality: straight  
Rank: elder  
Age: 113 moons

Apperance  
Snowtooth is a large, scrawny tom. His fur is fawn, with a white patchon chest. It is dense and semi-long. He has a round face with small bright yellow eyes. He has a loud voice and a fresh scent. Snowtooth has a broken hind leg. He is considered handsome by most, especially in his own Clan.

Personality  
Snowtooth values knowledge the most. He is slightly more introverted. In conversations, he is compassionate, considerate and helpful. He is guided by his heart, often melancholic and moody. His world view is mostly optimistic. He is subtle, decisive, soft, intense, resentful and irritable. Snowtooth is smart, which reflects in his decisions, skills and conversations. He loves adventures and exploring. Snowtooth doesn't have any strong opinions on Clan politics and prefers to stay out of them as much as possible. He has a mate and kits but would like to have even more kittens. He loves his family.

Backstory  
Snowkit was born to his mother, Quicknut and his father, Frogwillow. Quicknut was harsh, while Frogwillow was stern. Snowkit was very close with Quicknut and never bonded much with Frogwillow. Unfortunately, at the end of Snowkit's kithood, Frogwillow died of a sudden sickness that was unable to be treated by the medicine cat. Growing up, Snowkit missed his father but coped quite well. He often challenged an apprentice called Smallpaw to various hunting and fighting contests. Due to her age and training, Smallpaw won almost all of them, so Smallpaw felt like she was superior to Snowkit and was very mean to him. This created a dislike between them. During his kithood, Snowkit spent a lot of time with the apprentices, trying to learn their training ahead of time.  
Snowkit reached the age of an apprentice and became Snowpaw. He recieved Pearfish as his mentor. She was kind and always provided support for Snowpaw. Pearfish mostly focused on tracking while somewhat neglecting hunting. Smallpaw tried to apologize to Snowpaw and become friends, but he refused and their rivarly continued.  
Snowpaw became Snowtooth at 15 moons. He started competing with Smallnettle more as he became a warrior. This meant that they spent a lot of time together and eventually started talking to each other. It shocked Snowtooth and Smallnettle how well they fit together and their rivarly became much more friendly. This quickly led to them becoming mates. Snowtooth had three kits, Fawnkit, a lovely daughter, Ryekit, a beautiful daughter and Troutkit, a wonderful daughter. He found that he didn't enjoy spending large amounts of time with Fawnkit, Ryekit and Troutkit, but he played with them often so that Smallnettle had free time as well. Their relationship wasn't as great as it could have been, but it was still good. Snowtooth helped a group of young warriors steal prey from another Clan. He was almost caught. He was chased by a fox and became scared of them ever since. He retired at the age of 52 due to old age.

Family  
Mother: Quicknut - a white she-cat with dusky brown patches (alive)  
Father: Frogwillow - a white tom (dead)  
Mate: Smallnettle - a white she-cat with grey, almost black patches (alive)  
Daughter: Fawnfish - a pale tortoiseshell rosetted tabby she-cat (alive)  
Daughter: Ryenut - a brown and tawny mackerel tabby she-cat (alive)  
Daughter: Troutwhisker - a brown and black she-cat (alive)


	18. Dapplebreeze

Basics  
Name: Dapplebreeze  
Gender: she-cat  
Sexuality: bisexual  
Rank: queen  
Age: 23 moons

Apperance  
Dapplebreeze is an average-sized, skinny she-cat. Her fur is very pale yellow with a mackerel tabby pattern. It is thin and of medium length. She has a square face with round copper eyes. She has a nasal voice and a rich scent. Dapplebreeze has ripped off ears. She is considered intimidating by most, especially in other Clans.

Personality  
Dapplebreeze values justice the most. She is very extroverted. In conversations, she is compassionate, inconsiderate and perceptive. She is guided by her head, often level-headed and logical. Her world view is very pessimistic. She is gentle, perceptive, irreligious, cautious, careless and rigid. Dapplebreeze is slow to think, which reflects in her decisions, skills and conversations. She tends to get frustrated easily when it comes to patrolling Clan borders. Dapplebreeze keeps quiet about her opinions on anything related to Clan politics, because she doesn't trust herself to have the correct opinion. She lovea her kits and mate and would like to have a few more litters.

Backstory  
Dapplekit was born to her father, Leafwind and her mother, Jaggedbranch along with her sister, Mumblekit. Her relationship with her sister was great, she often listened to the elders' stories with Mumblekit. Leafwind was lenient, while Jaggedbranch was too controling. Dapplekit was close to both of her parents. She started a friendship with a kit called Graykit, but it turned into dislike that lasted for quite a long time due to him being too greedy. They often fought for the rest of her kithood. During her kithood, Dapplekit loved playing hide and seek with the other kits in the nursery.  
Dapplekit reached the age of an apprentice and became Dapplepaw. She recieved Tumblebird as her mentor. He was lenient and always provided support for Dapplepaw. Tumblebird mostly focused on climbing while somewhat neglecting hunting. Dapplepaw and Graypaw competed with each other during their entire apprenticehood and nothing about their rivarly changed. Their mentors were for it and ecouraged the competition.  
Dapplepaw became a warrior sooner than Mumblepaw by 4 moons. Dapplepaw became Dapplebreeze and Mumblepaw became Mumblerapid. Unfortunately, Leafwind got ill. He slowly deterioted over the course of a moon, suffering from pain that the medicine cat couldn't fix. Eventually, he succumbed to the illness and died. Dapplebreeze missed her father but coped quite well. A harsh winter caused a famine in the Clan. Her mother, Jaggedbranch unfortunately died of a combination of hunger and exposure to the cold. This heavily impacted Dapplebreeze, who as a result became quite depressed. She started competing with Graywind more as she became a warrior. This meant that they spent a lot of time together and eventually started talking to each other. It shocked Dapplebreeze and Graywind how well they fit together and their rivarly became much more friendly. This quickly led to them becoming mates. Dapplebreeze had one kit, Fleetkit, a lovely daughter. She and Graywind cared for her very well. Dapplebreeze in particular enjoyed spending time with Fleetkit, raising her, telling her stories and playing with her. They formed a beautiful bond that lasted until the end of their lives. Dapplebreeze chased a rabbit into another Clan's territory, which strained relations with that Clan for a few moons. She found a kit in the forest and took it to the Clan to be cared for. Later it was found out that the kit was from an enemy Clan, so it was returned. Dapplebreeze got an apprentice with the name of Whisperpaw.

Family  
Father: Leafwind - a very dark ginger tom (dead)  
Mother: Jaggedbranch - a night-black rosetted tabby she-cat (dead)  
Sister: Mumblerapid - a white she-cat (alive)  
Mate: Graywind - a white tom (alive)  
Daughter: Fleetkit - a pale fawn she-cat (alive)


	19. Goldjaw

Basics  
Name: Goldjaw  
Gender: she-cat  
Sexuality: gay  
Rank: elder  
Age: 96 moons

Apperance  
Goldjaw is an average-sized, skinny she-cat. Her fur is black and yellow. It is fuzzy and short. She has a round face with large dark amber eyes. She has a dry voice and an amber scent. Goldjaw has a twisted hind leg. She is considered to have unusual looks by most, especially in her own Clan.

Personality  
Goldjaw values devotion to StarClan the most. She is introverted. In conversations, she is genuine, empathetic and argumentative. She is guided by her heart, often fiery and sensitive. Her world view is mostly optimistic. She is cooperative, self-sufficent, irreligious, ambitious, disrespectful and impractical. Goldjaw is ignorant, which reflects in her decisions, skills and conversations. She likes to watch fish swim in the river. Goldjaw will always support whatever helps her Clan the most, even if it harms other Clans. She has a mate that she loves, and she would like to have kits later.

Backstory  
Goldkit was born to her mother, Greeneye and her father, Beetletree along with her sister, Leafkit and her brother, Tornkit. Her relationship with her sister was going badly, she constantly argued with Leafkit. Her relationship with her brother was great, she sneaked out of camp with Tornkit. Greeneye was kind, while Beetletree was harsh. Goldkit didn't have a good relationship with with either of her parents. She tried to become friends with an apprentice called Coldpaw, but she ignored her. This angered Goldkit. During her kithood, Goldkit liked to sneak out of the camp and explore with other kits in the nursery. She was caught and punished, so she stopped.  
Goldkit reached the age of an apprentice and became Goldpaw. She recieved Starlingstream as her mentor. She was lenient but somewhat ignored Goldpaw. Starlingstream mostly focused on fighting while somewhat neglecting tracking. Goldpaw challenged an apprentice called Cricketpaw once. Cricketpaw lost, but was too proud to back down and challenged her back. This spiraled into a rivarly between the two.  
Goldpaw became Goldjaw, Leafpaw became Leafcall and Tornpaw became Tornthorn. While on a border patrol, Goldjaw and her rival Cricketthroat stumbled upon a group of rogues. They had to work together and found out that with how much they had sparred and competeted, they make a good pair in fighting. Cricketthroat quickly realized that they know each other quite well due to their rivarly and initated a friendly conversation. This lead to them being friends, which lead to them falling for each other and starting a relationship. She fought an enemy Clan cat and lost. She found a kit in the forest and took it to the Clan to be cared for. Later it was found out that the kit was from an enemy Clan, so it was returned. She retired at the age of 60 due to old age.

Family  
Mother: Greeneye - a smoky gray rosetted tabby she-cat (alive)  
Father: Beetletree - a white tom with very pale tortoiseshell patches (alive)  
Sister: Leafcall - a white she-cat (alive)  
Brother: Tornthorn - a creamy brown mackerel tabby tom (alive)  
Mate: Cricketthroat - a cream and brown mackerel tabby she-cat (alive)


	20. Rivertooth

Basics  
Name: Rivertooth  
Gender: tom  
Sexuality: straight  
Rank: elder  
Age: 79 moons

Apperance  
Rivertooth is a little, skinny tom. His fur is golden-brown. It is thick and semi-long. He has a circular face with circular sky blue eyes. He has a bright voice and an aromatic scent. Rivertooth has a scar across his shoulder. He is considered plain by most, especially in his own Clan.

Personality  
Rivertooth values tradition the most. He is slightly more introverted. In conversations, he is uncaring, honest and reclusive. He is guided by his head, often aloof and calm. His world view is mostly optimistic. He is principled, relaxed, whimsical, eccentric, childish and insensitive. Rivertooth is stupid, which reflects in his decisions, skills and conversations. He hates being the centre of attention, but also hates being ignored. Even though Rivertooth almost always wants a peaceful solution, he almost never speaks up in public. He will talk about it to friends though. He wants a mate and only one or two litters.

Backstory  
Riverkit was born to his father, Starlingpath and his father, Petalstep along with his sister, Softkit and his sister, Fadingkit. His relationship with his sister was great, he sneaked out of camp with Softkit. His relationship with his sister was great, he explored the camp together with Fadingkit. Starlingpath was spoiling him, while Petalstep was kind. Riverkit was closer to Starlingpath, but he also had a good relationship with Petalstep. He often challenged an apprentice called Sparkpaw to various hunting and fighting contests. Due to her age and training, Sparkpaw won almost all of them, so Sparkpaw felt like she was superior to Riverkit and was very mean to him. This created a dislike between them. During his kithood, Riverkit enjoyed listening to stories from the elders and learning about Clan history.  
Riverkit reached the age of an apprentice and became Riverpaw. He recieved Russetstrike as his mentor. She was tough on him, but always had Riverpaw's best interests in mind. Russetstrike mostly focused on swimming while somewhat neglecting climbing. Riverpaw and Sparkpaw competed with each other during their entire apprenticehood and nothing about their rivarly changed. Their mentors were for it and ecouraged the competition.  
Riverpaw became Rivertooth, Softpaw became Softstrike and Fadingpaw became Fadingdawn. Riverpaw had just become a warrior when Starlingpath was run over by a monster. He missed his father but coped quite well. He got a crush on the medicine cat, Dustbrook, but forced himself to get over it, even if it did make interacting with the medicine cat somewhat awkward for a while. He became unhappy in the Clan for a while and considered leaving, but eventually decided against it. After a decision he disagreed with, Rivertooth got into an argument with his leader. This resulted in the leader rethinking the decision. He retired at the age of 55 due to old age.

Family  
Father: Starlingpath - a white tom with ginger patches (dead)  
Father: Petalstep - a white tom (alive)  
Sister: Softstrike - a tawny and golden she-cat (alive)  
Sister: Fadingdawn - a white she-cat with black patches (alive)


	21. Meadowkit

Basics  
Name: Meadowkit  
Gender: she-cat  
Sexuality: straight  
Rank: kit  
Age: 2 moons

Apperance  
Meadowkit is a massive, skinny she-cat. Her fur is white. It is fluffy and short. She has a square face with almond-shaped yellow eyes. She has a sweet voice and a leathery scent. Meadowkit has a scar across her shoulder. She is considered handsome by most, especially in her own Clan.

Personality  
Meadowkit values herself the most. She is mostly extroverted. In conversations, she is mean, caring and gallant. She is guided by her head, often reserved and collected. Her world view is somewhat optimistic. She is good-natured, idealistic, religious, well-meaning, scornful and transparent. Meadowkit is slow to think, which reflects in her decisions, skills and conversations. She rips apart her prey as she prefers eating smaller pieces, which leaves a mess. Meadowkit hates violence, even if she understands that it is sometimes necessary. However, she will always try to avoid war and battles. She is far too young to think about having a family or mate.

Backstory  
Meadowkit was born to her father, Muddyspots and her father, Whitepelt along with her sister, Sparrowkit and her sister, Wetkit. Her relationship with her sister was great, she explored the camp together with Sparrowkit. Her relationship with her sister was alright, she explored the camp together with Wetkit. Muddyspots was sympathetic to her, while Whitepelt was too lenient. Meadowkit was close to both of her parents. When Meadowkit was three moons old, a plague swept through the Clan. Whitepelt was sadly among the many cats who succumbed to it. Meadowkit mourned for her father, however after a moon or so she recovered. She tried to become good friends with multiple kits and apprentices, but none of the friendships became close or lasted for long. During her kithood, Meadowkit spent a large amount of time helping the medicine cat.

Family  
Father: Muddyspots - a fawn and golden classic tabby tom (alive)  
Father: Whitepelt - a pale golden rosetted tabby tom (dead)  
Sister: Sparrowkit - a grey, almost black she-cat (alive)  
Sister: Wetkit - a grey and tawny spotted tabby she-cat (alive)


	22. Newtnettle

Basics  
Name: Newtnettle  
Gender: she-cat  
Sexuality: gay  
Rank: warrior  
Age: 19 moons

Apperance  
Newtnettle is a little, slender she-cat. Her fur is white, with tawny patches. It is shiny and of medium length. She has a round face with circular deep blue eyes. She has a flat voice and a grassy scent. Newtnettle has almost no whiskers. She is considered fearsome by most, especially in her own Clan.

Personality  
Newtnettle values devotion to StarClan the most. She is very introverted. In conversations, she is considerate, helpful and critical. She is guided by her head, often cool and callous. Her world view is mostly optimistic. She is challenging, dedicated, dream, excitable, foolish and insecure. Newtnettle is clever, which reflects in her decisions, skills and conversations. She hates being the centre of attention, but also hates being ignored. Newtnettle doesn't talk about her opinions often, but when she does it is almost always in favour of war. She has a mate that she loves, and she would like to have kits later.

Backstory  
Newtkit was born to her mother, Mossygrass and her father, Whiskernut. Mossygrass was lenient, while Whiskernut was sympathetic to her. Newtkit was closer to Whiskernut, but she also had a good relationship with Mossygrass. She became somewhat close with another kit in the nursery called Sagekit, although they didn't become best friends Newtkit didn't put enough effort in the relationship. During her kithood, Newtkit liked to sneak out of the camp and explore with other kits in the nursery. She was caught and punished, so she stopped.  
Newtkit reached the age of an apprentice and became Newtpaw. She recieved Wolfpad as her mentor. She was strict and unfortunately sometimes pushed too hard. Wolfpad mostly focused on running while somewhat neglecting swimming. Newtpaw and Sage grew even closer during their apprenticeship, hanging out much more often then when they were kits. Newtpaw was only seven moons old when Mossygrass was run over by a monster. She felt quite apathetic about her death.  
Newtpaw became Newtnettle at 15 moons. She fell in love with Sageleap over the course of many moons and confessed to her by a blossoming cherry, who happily accepted. She fought a hawk and lost. After a battle, she refused to go to the medicine cat after being injured, which proved to be a terrible decision.

Family  
Mother: Mossygrass - a ginger and cream ticked tabby she-cat (dead)  
Father: Whiskernut - a white tom (alive)  
Mate: Sageleap - a ginger and grey classic tabby she-cat (alive)


	23. Frostspark

Basics  
Name: Frostspark  
Gender: tom  
Sexuality: straight  
Rank: queen  
Age: 33 moons

Apperance  
Frostspark is a short, lithe tom. His fur is yellow and golden with a rosetted tabby pattern, with white heart-shaped splashes and a white ear. It is feathery and of medium length. He has a circular face with large dark amber eyes. He has a loud voice and a fruity scent. Frostspark has a scar across his shoulder. He is considered to have unusual looks by most, especially in his own Clan.

Personality  
Frostspark values friendship the most. He is somewhat extroverted. In conversations, he is critical, hostile and sociable. He is guided by his heart, often rash and temperamental. His world view is very optimistic. He is respectful, decisive, maternal, tough, shortsighted and shallow. Frostspark is slow to think, which reflects in his decisions, skills and conversations. He hates being the centre of attention, but also hates being ignored. Frostspark keeps quiet about his opinions because they go against the Warrior Code. He enjoys having a mate and only one or two litters.

Backstory  
Frostkit was born to his father, Longspark and his mother, Eaglespeck along with his brother, Palekit. His relationship with his brother was alright, he sometimes played with Palekit. Longspark was uninvolved, while Eaglespeck was nurturing. Frostkit was closer to Longspark, but he also had a good relationship with Eaglespeck. He became somewhat close with another kit in the nursery called Pricklekit, although they didn't become best friends because Pricklekit was too timid. During his kithood, Frostkit's favourite activity was practicing his hunting.  
Frostkit reached the age of an apprentice and became Frostpaw. He recieved Dapplewind as his mentor. She was tough on him and unfortunately sometimes pushed too hard. Dapplewind mostly focused on fishing while somewhat neglecting tracking. Frostpaw and Pricklepaw supported each other throughout their apprenticeship and remained very close friends.  
Frostpaw became a warrior sooner than Palepaw by 2 moons. Frostpaw became Frostspark and Palepaw became Palewish. During a snowstorm, Longspark went out of the camp to hunt. The blizzard soon became even worse while he was out of the camp. Once it ended, his body was found just outside of the camp, frozen to death. His death affected Frostspark deeply, and he was overwhelmed with grief for a long time. He fell in love with Prickleleg over the course of many moons and confessed to her in the camp, who happily accepted. Frostspark had three kits, Riverkit, a lovely daughter, Birdkit, a beautiful daughter and Snailkit, a wonderful daughter. He found that he didn't enjoy spending large amounts of time with Riverkit, Birdkit and Snailkit, but he played with them often so that Prickleleg had free time as well. Their relationship wasn't as great as it could have been, but it was still good. Frostspark got involved in a border fight and was quickly defeated. Frostspark chased a squirrel into another Clan's territory, which strained relations with that Clan for a few moons.

Family  
Father: Longspark - a vivid yellow spotted tabby tom (dead)  
Mother: Eaglespeck - a white she-cat (alive)  
Brother: Palewish - a tawny and yellow tom (alive)  
Mate: Prickleleg - a white she-cat with very dark sandy patches (alive)  
Daughter: Riverkit - a white she-cat with tawny patches (alive)  
Daughter: Birdkit - a white she-cat (alive)  
Daughter: Snailkit - a deep black striped tabby she-cat (alive)


	24. Leopardfall

Basics  
Name: Leopardfall  
Gender: tom  
Sexuality: straight  
Rank: deputy  
Age: 54 moons

Apperance  
Leopardfall is a big, heavy tom. His fur is very dark sandy. It is dense and of medium length. He has a circular face with narrow jade eyes. He has a croaky voice and an earthy scent. Leopardfall has ripped off ears. He is considered average-looking by most, especially in his own Clan.

Personality  
Leopardfall values originality the most. He is very introverted. In conversations, he is argumentative, hostile and sarcastic. He is guided by his heart, often temperamental and sensitive. His world view is mostly optimistic. He is tolerant, fair (or attempts to be), unambitious, competitive, irresponsible and quirky. Leopardfall is ignorant, which reflects in his decisions, skills and conversations. He loves patrolling and always volunteers to go out. Leopardfall's opinions are easily swayed, but he speaks about them often. He hates the idea of having a mate or kits.

Backstory  
Leopardkit was born to his father, Applesplash and his mother, Wetice along with his sister, Cedarkit and his brother, Smallkit. His relationship with his sister was going badly, he ignored Cedarkit. His relationship with his brother was great, he played with Smallkit often. Applesplash was harsh, while Wetice was too controling. Leopardkit was close to both of his parents. He first really talked to Dewpaw shortly before he became an apprentice. They never interacted in the nursery due to how antisocial Dewpaw happened to be. Leopardkit wanted to help bring her out of her shell, so Leopardkit went ahead and introduced himself as Dewpaw's first friend. Every time she was alone, Leopardkit would slide in and start conversations with her. They enjoyed each other's company and became very close. During his kithood, Leopardkit liked to sneak out of the camp and explore with other kits in the nursery. He wasn't ever caught.  
Leopardkit reached the age of an apprentice and became Leopardpaw. He recieved Quickspeck as his mentor. She was lenient and always provided support for Leopardpaw. Quickspeck mostly focused on swimming while somewhat neglecting fishing. Leopardpaw and Dew grew even closer during their apprenticeship, hanging out much more often then when they were kits.  
Leopardpaw became Leopardfall, Cedarpaw became Cedarpetal and Smallpaw became Smallspirit. He got a crush on the medicine cat, Mossyfeather, but forced himself to get over it, even if it did make interacting with the medicine cat somewhat awkward for a while.  
He won a Clan-wide competition in fishing and became highly respected after. He fell from a tree, hurting his leg. Leopardfall got an apprentice with the name of Yellowpaw. He became a deputy at the age of 21 because of his personality after the old one died of an illness.

Family  
Father: Applesplash - a brown and yellow tom (alive)  
Mother: Wetice - a pale ginger she-cat (alive)  
Sister: Cedarpetal - a white she-cat (alive)  
Brother: Smallspirit - a reddish rosetted tabby tom (alive)


	25. Willowjay

Basics  
Name: Willowjay  
Gender: tom  
Sexuality: gay  
Rank: elder  
Age: 93 moons

Apperance  
Willowjay is a very large, thin tom. His fur is reddish with a rosetted tabby pattern. It is well-groomed and long. He has a round face with round sky blue eyes. He has a loud voice and a citrusy scent. Willowjay has a scar on his muzzle. He is considered to have unusual looks by most, especially in other Clans.

Personality  
Willowjay values devotion to StarClan the most. He is extroverted. In conversations, he is eloquent, compassionate and critical. He is guided by his head, often clear-headed and collected. His world view is somewhat optimistic. He is adaptable, enthusiastic, skeptical, demanding, tense and irritable. Willowjay is somewhat dull, which reflects in his decisions, skills and conversations. He still enjoys playing mossball and tag. Willowjay will always support whatever helps his Clan the most, even if it harms other Clans. He would like to have kittens but doesn't like the idea of having a mate.

Backstory  
Willowkit was born to his father, Littlefin and his mother, Talonfern along with his sister, Coalkit. His relationship with his sister was great, he explored the camp together with Coalkit. Littlefin was stern, while Talonfern was sympathetic to him. Willowkit was close to both of his parents. He became somewhat close with another kit in the nursery called Poppykit, although they didn't become best friends Poppykit didn't put enough effort in the relationship. During his kithood, Willowkit spent a large amount of time helping the medicine cat.  
Willowkit reached the age of an apprentice and became Willowpaw. He recieved Brackenthicket as his mentor. She was lenient and always provided support for Willowpaw. Brackenthicket mostly focused on hunting while somewhat neglecting tracking. A few moons after becoming an apprentice, Willowpaw noticed that Poppypaw was ignoring him. Willowpaw peacefully confronted him and their friendship turned into dislike.  
Willowpaw became a warrior later than Coalpaw by 4 moons. Willowpaw became Willowjay and Coalpaw became Coalwhisker. He had been crushing on another warrior called Driftcreek for a long time, so he was overjoyed when Driftcreek asked to be his mate. Unfortunately, this 'love' went down in flames when Willowjay found out that he had been seeing a cat from another Clan and was only using him as a cover story! He was devastated, breaking up with him and storming off. He ate deathberries by accident, confusing them for another kind of berry. Thankfully, the medicine cat was nearby and saved him. He got into a fight with another warrior from his Clan, which caused a bit of drama. He retired at the age of 55 due to an injury.

Family  
Father: Littlefin - a tawny and grey ticked tabby tom (alive)  
Mother: Talonfern - a tawny and ginger spotted tabby she-cat (alive)  
Sister: Coalwhisker - a yellow and grey she-cat (alive)


End file.
